si profond
by tia 63
Summary: Les Cullen sont invités à Volterra là bas ils vont faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser leur vie
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous me revoilà pour la rentée comme promis, en passant bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours. C'est mon premier Jella, je vous préviens tout de suite les premiers chapitre sont assez court mais ça ne va pas durer. J'attend vos coms alors n'hésiter pas tous les avis sont les bienvenues, je publierais environ tous les dix jours sur ce bonne lecture !

POV JASPER

La vie est ennuyeuse, c'est le constat que j'en tire depuis que je foule cette terre et cela fait bientôt deux cent ans. Je suis un vampire mais rien a voir avec les croyances des livres ou des films, d'abord le soleil ne nous brule pas, il nous illumine un peu comme une boule à facette c'est pourquoi on l'évite afin de préserver le secret de notre existance car je suis loin d'être le seul. Pour ce qui est des crucifix et de l'ail c'est pareil, je suis plus qu'amusé d'imaginer un humain essayer de me poignarder en plein cœur, il n'a aucune chance, on est dure comme la pierre et aussi froid que la glace.

Cela fait soixante dix ans que je suis parmi les Cullen, c'est une famille de végétariens. Ils m'ont accueillie à bras ouvert et sont très gentil. Afin de rester avec eux j'ai du adopter le même régime donc à moi les animaux ! Après des débuts difficiles j'ai appris a apprécier les différents fumets, ceux des carnivores se rapproche le plus du sang humain c'est donc ceux là que je privilégie. Malgré les années il m'arrive d'être à la limite de craquer, heureusement mes frères et sœurs me soutiennent. En intégrant les Cullen j'ai gagné une véritable famille, Carlisle et Esmée sont nos parents, Edward et Emmet ainsi qu'Alice et Rose mes frères et sœurs. On se considère comme une famille plutôt qu'un clan car on s'aime et s'entre aide, nos liens sont très fort, je le sais je suis empathe.

Afin de rester discret on est obligé de déménager souvent car quand ils ne nous voient pas vieillir les humains se posent des questions. Cette année on va dans le Washington, à Forks plus précisément. Carlisle à trouvé un poste à l'hôpital, c'est un médecin reconnu, oui je sais étonnant vu sa condition mais il n'est que bonté et adore sauver des vies. Nous ont est inscrit au lycée, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de recommencer un cursus mais cela nous permet de rester plus longtemps au même endroit.

Je vais encore avoir droit à toutes les nymphomanes du bahut, je suis le seul célibataire et c'est pesant à la longue s'en compter que je ressens leur désir ce qui est plus que frustrant. Edward est avec Alice et Rose avec Emmet donc ils sont tranquilles alors que les filles fantasment sur moi et certaines ont une imagination débordante d'après Edward. Pour lui aussi ce n'est pas facile, il est télépathe et a pu s'apercevoir de la face cachées des gens, ce qui n'a rien de très reluisant croyez-moi.

Nos bagages sont fait et le camion est chargé maintenant c'est huit heures de route qui nous attendent. J'espère que cette ville nous plaira et qui sait peut-être que je rencontrerais quelqu'un, la solitude me pèse. J'aimerais découvrir l'amour et assouvir mes besoins avec autres chose que mes mains ! Enfin on verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve, en attendant Forks nous voilà !

Alors ça vous a plu ? je continue ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews,titine13110,diana,DiDolly,Galswinthe,celenia,Ptitoon et beatrice, merci également pour les favoris et mise en alerte, chat de nuit, meltess, miss stella 6, christou,liloo1307, newsinee,patoun et pyreneprincesse.

Dans le prochain chapitre l'histoire commence vraiment a bientôt et bonne lecture.

POV JASPER

Cela fait quatre jours qu'on est installé à Forks, la maison est immense et magnifique pour ça on peut compter sur Esmée, c'est une décoratrice hors pair. Alice a déjà écumée tous les magasins de la région, notre styliste attitré c'est fait un devoir de remplir notre garde-robe. Les cours ne commencent que dans quinze jours alors on visite la région, enfin surtout les forets qui recèlent de nombreux mets pour nous. Il y a beaucoup de cerfs mais en s'éloignant un peu on a découvert des pumas et des ours, Emmet était fou de joie, c'est sa friandise. En revenant de la chasse, Carlisle nous appel au salon, il tient une lettre et affiche un air sérieux.

-Nous sommes invités au mariage de Marcus et Séréna dans deux jours.

-Ils auraient pu prévenir avant ! s'indigne Rose

-On a déménagé et ils ont eu du mal à nous localiser.

-Je croyais qu'ils avaient un super traqueur demande Emmet moqueur

-En effet, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui les a prévenus. Bon, on est obligé d'y aller, ce serait perçu comme un affront de refuser.

On est tous d'accord, quand la famille royale vous invite vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix et puis ceux sont des amis de Carlisle.

-Bien donc préparer vos valises notre vol décolle ce soir.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on va porter ? s'écrie Alice.

-Du calme, je suis sur que tu trouveras quelque chose parmi tes nombreuses affaires dit Edward.

-Un nouveau défi pour Alice rit Emmet

-On ira faire les magasins en Italie ce serait dommage de raté une si belle occasion.

-Je te reconnais bien là dit son mari en l'enlaçant.

-Et toi Jazz qu'en penses-tu ? demande Esmée.

-Un changement ne peut pas faire de mal.

-Il y aura surement beaucoup de femmes, c'est l'occasion de te caser dit Rose

-Oui, on va s'occuper de toi t'inquiète renchérit Alice.

-Vous me faites peur les filles.

Quand mes sœurs se sont mis une idée en tête rien ne leur résiste, mais j'espère avoir mon mot à dire, c'est ma vie après tout. Edward et Emmet m'adresse un regard compatissant, ils connaissent bien leurs femmes.

-Aller tout le monde se prépare dit Esmée, elle s'approche de moi et je perçois tout son amour. Je lui souris conscient de la chance d'avoir une mère si aimante. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète que je n'ai toujours pas rencontré ma compagne, car chaque vampire en a une et une seule. Après toutes ses années je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvé, mais si elle avait été détruite je le saurai , je le ressentirai, ma vie n'aurai plus aucun attrait et le désespoir me rongerai. Ce n'est pas très gai et c'est la raison pour laquelle lorsqu'un compagnon meurt l'autre le suit de prés. Je garde donc espoir , ma moitié existe quelque part sur cette terre, mais ou ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews et les mise en alertes et favoris, la fic va vraiment démarrer ici , bonne lecture à tous !

POV JASPER

A notre arrivé à Volterra, une hôtesse nous accueille, nous lui disons être attendu et elle s'empresse de prévenir les rois. Jane et Félix nous escorte dans la grande salle du château. Nous nous inclinons devant nos régents.

_-Carlisle , mon ami, ta visite nous rend heureux._

_-Moi aussi Aro, je te présent ma famille, Esmée ma femme et mes enfants, Rosalie et Emmet, Alice et Edward et enfin Jasper._

_-Tu as une bien belle famille et qui addère à ton régime._

_-En effet._

Aro s'avance vers lui et lui prend la main.

_-Très intéressant, tes enfants sont talentueux._

_-Merci, pouvons-nous saluer les futurs mariés ?_

_-Evidemment._

Notre père s'avance vers Marcus et Séréna avec nous à sa suite.

_-Je suis si heureux que tu es trouvé ta compagne, tu mérite tant le bonheur._

_-Merci mon ami, c'est vrai que je l'ai attendu mais ça en valait la peine, n'est-elle pas magnifique ?_

_-Cela va s'en dire._

On passe devant Aro qui décide de nous tendre la main, nous savons qu'il pourra ainsi connaitre nos moindres pensées et cela ne m'enchante guère, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Cependant je sens l'exaspération de celui-ci.

_-Bella, veux-tu arrêter. J'aimerais mieux connaitre nos amis._

On se retourne tous sur l'humaine qui est assise dans un coin de la pièce, c'est étrange qu'elle assiste à cela mais j'ignore les coutumes du château.

_-Bella !_ reprend-t-il plus sèchement.

_-Comment oses-tu t'opposer à ton roi !_ rugi Caïus.

_-Du calme mon frère, nous règlerons cet incident plus tard._

Carlisle les regarde sans comprendre alors Aro s'explique.

_-Voix-tu Bella peut arrêter nos dons et elle m'empêche de vous lire pour je ne sais quel raisons._

_-C'est impréssionnant et elle résiste à tous les dons ?_

_-Ceux de touts la garde, d'ailleurs peut-être que l'on pourrait tester ceux de tes enfants, s'ils acceptent ?_

A son regard on comprend qu'il demande par politesse mais que nous ne pouvons refuser.

_-Je ne vois rien dit ma sœur._

_-Moi non plus._

_-Pareil, ça ne fonctionne pas._

Je suis très surpris c'est la première fois que je ne ressens rien, Edward également. Ça nous trouble mais je suis soulagé qu'Aro n'ai pas vu toute ma vie et cela grâce à cette humaine.

_-Elle nous surprend tous, jusqu'ici elle est immunisée contre tous nos talents mais peut-être pas pour toujours._

Comment une faible humaine arrive à déstabiliser des être tels que nous, je ne comprends pas mais je me doute qu'Aro va la transformer sinon elle sera trop dangereuse pour eux. Son pouvoir est déjà puissant alors comment savoir de quel façon il évoluera.

_-Félix , Jane emmener Bella_ ordonne Aro.

Celle-ci les suit tranquillement mais même a distance son don agit encore, Aro frustré murmure

_-Elle est si puissante._

Alec et Heidi nous escorte jusqu'à nos chambres, une fois nos bagages défait, Carlisle nous fait visiter le château. On découvre plusieurs pièces toute plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Pleins de tableaux de peintres célèbres des différentes époques, les filles s'extasient devant les nombreux bijoux de joaillier réputés. Pour finir il nous montre le jardin, c'est un petit parc à l'intérieur du château, protégé par des murs immense qui nous assurent discrétion et tranquillité. Plusieurs massifs floraux encadrent le chemin de dalle qui conduit à une magnifique fontaine, il y a même quelques bancs qui rendent le décor plus humains. Le calme qui y règne est un bonheur pour moi.

_-J'ai toujours apprécié cet endroit, c'est un havre de paix._

Carlisle nous raconte sa vie auprès des Volturi, c'est quelque chose que nous ignorons, il n'a jamais voulu s'étendre sur le sujet. On est tous captivés par son récit quand on entend quelqu'un venir, on reconnait l'humaine à ses battements et son odeur de frésia très agréable. Elle s'arrête en nous apercevant.

_-Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger_ s'excuse-t-elle.

_-Ce n'est rien, nous sommes content de te revoir, viens_ l'encourage Esmée.

Elle s'assied et nous regarde attentivement, elle parait curieuse.

_-Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?_ demande Alice.

_-Huit ans_ soupire-t-elle_. Pourquoi vos yeux sont différents ?_

_-Parce que nous ne buvons que tu sang animal._

_-Oh ! C'est une jolie couleur, ça les rend hypnotisant._

Elle est surprise mais après avoir vu comment se nourrissent les Volturi pendant tant d'années elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il existe une alternative.

_-Pourquoi avoir bloqué Aro ?_ Edward est curieux de connaitre la raison.

_-Parce que lui ne voulait pas_ dit-elle en me désignant d'un geste. Elle avait du remarquer mon malaise à l'approche d'Aro, mais pourquoi m'avoir aidé, on ne se connait même pas. Malgré mon incompréhension je la remercie. Elle me sourit timidement en retour.

_-ça ne va pas t'attirer d'ennuis ?_ s'inquiète Esmée.

_-Pas plus que d'habitude._

Son attitude désinvolte nous intrigue mais elle se lève en voyant que le soleil se couche.

_-Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent, au revoir._

_-Tu reviens ici demain ?_ demande ma sœur.

_-Oui._

_-A demain alors._

_-D'accord._

On regarde Alice étonné, pourquoi s'intéresse t- elle à cette humaine.

_-Je l'aime bien et puis on va devenir amies, je l'ai vu._

_-Ton don a marché ?_

_-Oui, elle a du arrêter d'utiliser le sien. Je suis trop contente c'est ma première amie humaine._

Sa joie fait plaisir à voir mais Rosalie l'a rappel à l'ordre.

_-Tu ne devines pas pourquoi ? C'est dangereux de s'attacher aux humains, s'en parler qu'elle sent vraiment bon. Tu ne voudrais pas la blesser par accident, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-On fera attention et puis on peut s'habituer à son parfum. S'ils vous plait, elle a l'air si gentille !_

Comment résister à la moue d'Alice, c'est tout simplement impossible. Chacun regagne sa chambre et pendant qu'ils s'occupent à deux, je prends ma guitare et joue la moitié de la nuit. Puis j'écoute de la musique country, j'adore se style musicale, eh oui mes origines texanes ont laissé des traces, d'ailleurs côté vestimentaires aussi. On ne refais pas une éducation.

Alors que pensez-vous de l'arrivé de Bella ? la suite d'ici peu ,a bientôt, et merci de me lire.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous je tiens as remercier lilinette, oliveronica cullen massen, Asuna 93, Glaswinthe, JasperloveLune, romane, Menieemett, Ste 7851, crys 063 et Liam Volturi. C'est un plaisir d'accueillir un garçon ! Pour infos je pense publier tout les 15 jrs environs , pour l'instant j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance alors sa dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle je fait la suite. Bonne lecture à tous et merci de ne pas me jeter des pierres à la fin !

POV JASPER

Lorsque nous revenons le lendemain, elle est déjà là, assise sur l'un des bancs. A notre approche elle relève la tête et on aperçoit un hématome sur sa joue.

_-Bonjour._

_-Qui t'as fait ça ?_ demande Alice en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_-C'est rien._

_-Es-ce à cause de nous ?_ Esmée culpabilise déjà.

_-Non, c'est parce que j'ai répondu à un garde. Alors ou vivez-vous ?_

Pas très subtile le changement de sujet mais sa ne nous regarde pas après tout.

_-A Forks dans l'état de Washigton._

_-Vous venez des USA ! J'aimerais bien y retourner ça me manque._

_-Tu étais de là-bas ?_

_-Oui de , ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu l'océan._

_-Il n'est pourtant pas loin._ S'excalme Emmet.

_-Je n'ai pas le droit de sortie du château, c'est pour ça que je viens ici, j'ai l'impression d'être libre quelques instants._

_-Es-ce qu'Aro t'as dit ce qu'il voulait faire de toi ?_ interroge Carlisle.

_-Il va me transformer mais il a peur de ne pas arriver à me maitriser après, grâce à mon don j'annihile tous leurs pouvoirs alors il attend de trouver quelque uns qui me résiste._

_-ça ne te fait rien de savoir ce que tu vas devenir ?_

_-Il fait ce qu'il veut , c'est lui le Maître, je n'ai pas le choix._

Ma famille est triste du sort qui l'attend, on sait ce que ça fait, personne n'a choisi de devenir ce que nous sommes. Alice la prend dans ses bras mais celle-ci laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur en se reculant. Alice croit que c'est de sa faute , qu'elle la serré trop fort mais je la rassure, elle avait mal avant.

_-Tu as mal au dos._ C'est une affirmation je le ressens.

_-Non._

_-Tu ne sais pas mentir et pourquoi as-tu coupé mon don alors ?_

_-Ce n'est pas grave , ça va passer._

Carlisle s'approche, en tant que médecin il veut l'aider, il n'a jamais pu supporter de voir souffrir quelque uns , surtout s'il peut la soulager.

_-Es-ce que je peux regarder, je suis médecin._

Elle se raidi et recule encore, elle à l'air terrifiée.

_-Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je t'assure._

J'interviens pour la convaincre, ma sœur m'en voudra si je la laisse comme ça.

_-Bella, je peux te soulager avec mon don, tu ne sentiras rien et Carlisle verras s'il peut t'aider, d'accord ?_

Elle me regarde intriguée puis demande.

_-Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Pourquoi êtes-vous gentil ?_

_-Parce que ça nous fait plaisir._ Répond mon père.

_-Et que dois-je faire en échange ?_ Son regard est méfiant, elle est toujours sur ses gardes.

_-Rien _s'étonne Carlisle.

_-Il n'y a jamais rien de gratuit dans la vie, les gens attendent toujours quelques chose en contrepartie._

Ses propos nous plonge dans l'incrédulité, c'est triste de tirer de telles conclusions à un si jeune âge , je devine qu'elle a du traverser beaucoup d'épreuves pour avoir perdu espoir et confiance en la nature humaine et les Volturi y sont surement mêlés.

_-Je sais que tu as mal, laisse moi t'aider comme toi tu l'as fait, c'est un juste retour des choses._

_-D'accord._

J'absorbe sa souffrance rapidement et la regarde, elle se sent coupable, pourquoi ?

_-Es-ce que tu as mal ?_

_-Non. _Alors elle s'inquiète pour moi, c'est étrange, je ne comprends pas.

_-Je peux regarder maintenant tu ne sentiras rien._ La rassure Carlisle.

Elle se tourne et relève son tee-shirt, plusieurs hoquet d'horreur surgissent. Je m'avance et découvre son dos pleins d'ecchymoses , je comprend mieux la douleur lorsque Alice la touchée, la pauvre.

_-Qui t'as fait ça ?_

_-Jane te Heidi, elles me détestent comme toutes les femmes du château d'ailleurs._

_-Attend je vais chercher des antidouleurs ._

Une minute plus tard il lui tend un verre d'eau et deux cachets. Elle les avale rapidement et le remercie. On est désolé qu'elle soit le souffre-douleur de la garde d'autant plus que ce n'est surement pas la première fois.

_-Ce n'est pas grave dans deux jours les marques auront disparu, je guéris vite._

_-Ce n'est pas une raison_ s'indigne Rose, elle a toujours été contre la violence envers les femmes.

_-Je le mérite et bien plus encore._ Un tel désespoir transparait dans sa voix que je suis bouleversé.

_-Personne ne mérite d'être traité de la sorte. Qu'as-tu donc fait pour te punir ainsi ?_

_-J'ai tuée mes parents, tout est de ma faute, sans moi ils seraient toujours vivants._

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_ demande Esmée touchée.

_-Ils voulaient me faire plaisir, alors pour mes dix ans on est parti en voyage. J'avais toujours rêvé de visiter l'Italie. Au début tout se passait bien, on est allé à Rome, Florence et on a fini par Volterra. Heidi faisait des visites avec d'autres touristes, le château était si beau de l'extérieur, on les a suivis. A peine les portes de la grande salle fermé, le carnage a commencé. Jane vidait ma mère sous mes yeux, je me suis jetée sur elle pour la faire lâcher prise mais elle m'a envoyé à plusieurs mètres. J'ai atterri à côté du cadavre de mon père et quand j'ai relevé les yeux elle jetait ma mère inerte au sol . Ils avaient tués mes parents, alors en fureur j'ai couru jusqu'à elle pour la détruire. Les autres vampires étaient trop étonné pour réagir, j'essayais de l'étrangler, elle était trop dure, elle a utilisé son don mais je l'ai arrêtée . Aro a demandé ce qu'il ce passait et ils ont parlé trop vite , je ne comprenais rien. Quand je l'ai mordu elle en a eu assez , elle s'apprêtait à me boire mais il l'a stoppé. Il a demandé à d'autres d'essayer leurs pouvoirs et comme aucuns ne fonctionnaient , il est venu me parler. Il m'a expliqué ce que voue êtes et m'a dit que je resterais ici._

_Au début il était plutôt gentil, quand il a vu que sa ne donnait rien il est passé au menaces. Mais je m'en moquais, ils avaient déjà tué ma famille donc ils n'avaient aucun moyen de pression. Cependant j'ai vite compris qu'il fallait gagner leur confiance si je voulais m'enfuir un jour. Les années sont passées, ils me surveillaient moins, j'étais obéissante en apparence. Un jour Démétri , Jane et Alec étaient en mission, j'ai attendu qu'il fasse jour et par chance il y avait du soleil. Dés que la réceptionniste est allée aux toilette, j'ai filée, j'ai couru jusqu'à la sortie de la ville sans m'arrêter. Je suis restée sur la route avec les voitures je me suis dit qu'ils ne tenteraient rien. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, j'étais à trois kilomètres de la prochaine ville. Je me suis remise à courir le plus vite possible. Je voyais les maisons au loin et puis Démétri est apparu devant moi, il m'a jetée sur son épaule et quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour. Les rois étaient furieux, Caius voulait me tuer mais Aro refusait de perdre mon talent, alors il m'a puni. Je n'ai plus jamais essayé de m'enfuir après ça._

Elle tremble comme une feuille en finissant sa triste histoire. Alice l'enlace pour la consoler mais elle écarquille les yeux horrifiés suivit d'Edward. Un tsunami de douleur s'abat sur moi, je m'écroule incapable de gérer ses émotions dévastatrices. J'ai conscience des cris de ma famille inquiète mais je suis impuissant, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Au prix d'innombrables efforts je réussi à murmurer.

_-Arrêtez ça , c'est insupportable._

D'un seul coup je ne ressens plus rien, c'est parti aussi vite que c'est arrivé. Je me redresse, Alice pleure dans les bras d'Edward, elle a l'air effondré . Bella se recule effrayée.

_-Pardon, je ne voulais pas._

Elle part en courant mais avant de passer les portes on l'entend murmurer.

_-Vous devriez aller chasser cette nuit._

Carlisle inquiet demande ce qui c'est passé mais Alice est incapable de parler , trop secouée par ses sanglots et moi je n'en ai aucune idée mais j'aimerais le savoir pour éviter que cela se reproduise. Edward propose d'aller chasser en forêt , nous comprenons qu'il ne veut pas parler ici. On empreinte un passage qui débouche près d'une forêt, Edward insiste pour que l'on se nourrisse avant de nous révéler ce qui les met dans cet état, car je sais que lui aussi est dévasté mais il le cache pour soutenir Alice. La chasse est rapide, on est tous pressé de découvrir ce qui est arrivé, ils ont eu peur pour nous et ne pouvait rien faire pour aider, alors tous veulent comprendre. On s'assied prés d'un chêne, Edward prend une grande inspiration et nous explique.

Oui je sais c'est cruel de s'arrêter ici ! Si vous voulez la suite , ben moi je veut des reviews, merci. A très bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

Merci a tous pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir ! j'ai été inspirée pour écrire (deux chapitre dans le week-end) mais du coup j'ai oublié de poster , alors pour me faire pardonner je pense que vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine jeudi normalement. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir et si vous avez des questions , des remarques n'hésiter pas.

POV JASPER

_-On a vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait, ceux sont des monstres ! Comment ont-ils pu ce n'était qu'une enfant !_

Edward est à la fois furieux et désespéré , c'est un drôle de mélange.

_-Aro pour la punir a décidé de la donner aux gardes. Ils l'ont violé, tous les hommes de la garde._

_-Quoi ?_ rugi Rosalie

_-C'est ignoble_ s'indigne Emmet

_-Mais elle était si jeune, ça a du être épouvantable, la pauvre enfant._

Esmée se met à sangloter tout comme Alice, Carlisle n'en revient pas. Il savait les Volturi cruels mais n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose, ils ont franchi une limite et son descendu bien bas dans son estime. Rosalie boue de rage, si Emmet ne la retenait pas, elle irait faire une carnage. Elle qui a vécu une expérience similaire n'ose imaginer ce que ça a du être pour une jeune fille de treize ans sans parler de sa condition humaine face aux assauts des vampires.

J'essaye de calmer Alice qui ne cesse de murmurer

_-On a été obligé d'y assister impuissant, c'était horrible._

Carlisle s'interroge.

_-C'était la première fois que tu avais une vision du passé ?_

_-Oui, je ne m'y attendais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé._

_-C'est étrange, peut-être que ton pouvoir évolue. Comment est-ce que ça a commencé ?_

_-Dés que je l'ai touchée._

_-Bien , dans un premier temps tu devras éviter les contacts, mieux vaut rester discret et ne pas éveiller l'attention d'Aro._

_-Surtout qu'il nous convoite déjà, Alice Jasper et moi, nos talents l'intéresse_ explique Edward.

_-Cependant il ne vous forcera à rien, au nom de notre amitié en tout cas pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi lorsque nous reviendrons au château il faudra se comporter normalement. Rosalie je sais que ça va être très difficile pour toi mais pense à notre famille, ils pourraient la détruire si rapidement. Alors même si leurs actes nous révulse nous devons nous montrés amicale et respectueux, ceux sont nos rois ne l'oubliez pas. Evitez aussi de toucher Aro sinon nous irons au devant de gros problème._

_-Dans combien de temps partirons nous ?_demande Rosalie

_-Le plus rapidement possible autant ne pas s'éterniser._

Les filles proposent une sortie shopping, on passe la moitié de la journée à écumer tous les magasins de grandes marques. On a bien conscience de ne pas pouvoir repousser l'échéance plus longtemps. C'est les bras remplis de sacs, merci Alice, que l'on regagne à contre cœur le château. Après avoir rangé tous leurs achats, en sortant elles croisent Bella. La jeune fille longe les murs le tête basse , Alice l'interpelle

_-Bonjour Bella_

_-Bonjour _répond-t-elle étonné

_-Veux-tu venir avec nous, on allait voir Carlisle._

_-Je ne voudrais pas déranger._

_-Mais non, puisqu'on te le propose._

Elle accepte avec un petit sourire timide.

_-Alors que fais-tu pour passer le temps ?_ demande Rosalie

_-Je lis ou je joue de la guitare._

_-C'est vrai, Jasper aussi !_

_-Vous pourriez peut-être jouer un morceau ensemble._

_-Je ne sais pas, il doit être bien meilleur que moi._

_-Pour le savoir il n'y a qu'un moyen_ dit Alice en l'entrainant dans la chambre.

_-Vous êtes sur que j'ai le droit de venir ici ?_

_-Oui, tu es notre invitée._

Elle pénètre dans la pièce et marque un temps d'arrêt en nous voyant tous installé sur les canapés. Esmée se lève et l'enlace.

_-Je suis contente de te voir, je t'en prie assied toi._

_-Merci_

_-Comment vas-tu ? Ton dos ne te fait pas trop souffrir ?_ Carlisle ne peut s'en empêcher , déformation professionnel sans doute.

_-ça va._ Elle hésite puis se lance_. Est-ce que vous pourriez me décrire l'Alaska ?_

Bien que surpris par sa demande , on s'exécute, les forêts, les coutumes, les animaux, le climat tout y passe. On essaye d'être aussi précis que possible afin qu'elle se fasse une idée du paysage.

_-Comment c'est la neige ? Je n'en ai jamais vu._

_-Froid, humide mais génial pour faire des batailles_ lance Emmet.

Elle sourit franchement cette fois-ci. Soudain Alice s'écrie

_-On a faillit oublier, Jasper ta guitare s'il te plait._

_-Pourquoi ? Depuis quand sais-tu en jouer ?_

_-Pas pour moi, pour Bella, elle est musicienne._

_-Heu j'en fais juste de temps en temps _dit-elle gênée.

_-D'accord._ Je lui tend l'instrument mais elle écarquille les yeux et se recule.

_-Elle est très belle, je risque de l'abimer et puis tu joue mieux que moi de toute façon._

_-Tu n'as cas jouer un morceau puis ce sera a Bella d'essayer._ Propose ma mère. Je commence par quelques choses d'assez lent mais pas trop triste, je ne veux pas leur plomber le moral. Quand son tour arrive, elle est mal à l'aise et tente de nous dissuader.

_-Vos oreilles sont sensibles et si je vous détruis les tympans par erreur ?_

_-Tu es si mauvaise que ça ?_ s'amuse Emmet

_-Non ! _

_-T'inquiète pas on peut toujours partir en courant si c'est trop horrible. Allez va s'y._

_-Je vous aurais prévenue._

Elle place la guitare et je remarque qu'elle est gauchère comme moi, c'est plutôt rare. La mélodie s'élève, c'est très émouvant. Je n'ai jamais entendu cet air, pourtant il m'envoute littéralement , je ne suis pas le seul, ma famille est également sous le charme. Lorsque la musique s'achève on la regarde subjugués.

_-C'était magnifique, de qui est-ce ?_

_-Heu, je l'ai composée_ murmure-t-elle

_-Tu es très douée._

_-Merci._

Elle baisse la tête visiblement peu habituée aux compliments, puis me rend la guitare en faisant très attention à ne pas la cogner.

_-Tu as appris seul ? _demande Edward

-_Oui, en regardant les autres._

_-c'est impressionnant ._

_-Est-ce que vous jouer tous d'un instrument ?_

_-non, Emmet de la batterie, Rose du violon et Edward du piano._

_-Vous pourriez monter un groupe._

_-Jazz n'aime que la country_ râle Emmet.

_-Et alors c'est sympa._

Ma famille la dévisage, il est rare que les jeunes de nos jours apprécie se style musicale, mais elle est différente de bien des manières.

_-Tu aime la country ?_ s'étonne Alice.

_-Oui, j'ai toujours été fascinée par les cow-boys et puis l'accent du sud a quelques choses de , je ne sais pas, d'attirant._

Emmet écale de rire et nous dit à voix basse

_-Jazz, elle est faite pour toi !_

Je grogne légèrement

_-Arrête, c'est pas drôle !_

Une petite voix nous interrompt

_-Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, pardon._ Elle se lève mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte je l'arrête.

_-Je ne suis pas fâché pourquoi veux-tu partir ?_

Elle me regarde attentivement, ses yeux fouillent les miens , j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans son regard azur.

_-Tu étais en colère._

_-Comment le sais-tu ?_

_-Tu t'es raidi et tes muscles se sont tendus._

_-Ce n'est pas contre toi mais à cause de mon idiot de frère._

_-C'est vrai ?_

Emmet acquiesce et elle regagne sa place. Je suis impressionné qu'elle est réussi a voir mon changement d'humeur. Je suppose qu'avec le temps elle a appris a remarquer les petits détails pour identifier nos sentiments. Cela doit lui être utile de percevoir lorsqu'il vaut mieux qu'elle s'éloigne pour sa survie. Je me demande pourquoi elle atout de suite imaginer qu'elle en était responsable. Elle doit avoir l'habitude de provoquer ce genre de réactions et s'en attribut les fautes automatiquement. Ce constat me désole, son estime personnelle n'est déjà pas très haute et si on lui attribut tout les maux, elle ne risque pas de s'améliorer. Pourtant elle est déconcertante , elle s'attache vite aux gens, ma famille compte beaucoup pour elle. Elle est talentueuse , il suffit de l'entendre jouer pour le savoir. C'est une battante, nombreuses personnes dans sa situation aurait sombré ou tenté de se tuer, mais elle non. Elle est résigner à subir sa destiné quoi qu'il arrive. Elle n'a pas conscience de sa force de caractère mais devant toutes les épreuves qu'elle a affrontée, elle n'a jamais renoncé, son courage force le respect.

Les discutions se poursuivent, Alice et Rose lui offre leurs aide afin de se préparer pour le mariage. Puis elle prend congé, il se fait tard et elle doit dormir. Nous lui souhaitons bonne nuit, les filles lui disent qu'elles passerons demain matin vers neuf heures.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous désolée pour cette longue attente mais j'ai été assez occupée , je voudrais vous prévenir que mes publications seront assez irrégulière car j'ai moins de temps mais j'ai quelques chapitre d'avance pour cette fic. Bonne lecture a tous et merci pour vos reviews et mise en alerte et favoris.

POV ROSALIE

J'ai hâte de revoir Bella, depuis que je connais sa tragique histoire, je me sens proche d'elle. J'ai envie de la protéger comme une sœur , elle a affronté plus d'épreuves que quiconque au cours de sa courte existence . Je veux lui redonner le sourire parce qu'elle le mérite, sans compter que mon frère a changer depuis qu'on la connait. Si lui ne le voit pas, ma famille l'a remarqué alors si je peux faire d'une pierre deux coup pourquoi m'en priverais-je. Et quoi de mieux que de se faire belle ? Avec Alice on va la dorloter et une fois passé entre nos mains tous seront éblouis par sa beauté. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas belle comme elle est, on va juste l'embellir , la mettre en valeur et pour ça Alice est la meilleur.

En arrivant devant sa porte, on remarque plusieurs odeurs de vampires, cela nous troubles un peu. Que viennent-ils faire ici ? Pourquoi rendraient-ils visite à Bella ? Soudain l'horreur me frappe, non ce n'est pas possible, faîtes que je me trompe ! Alice n'a pas vu mon malaise et tape à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur une Bella avec de grands cernes qui à l'air exténuée.

_-Tu n'étais pas sensé faire une nuit blanche tu sais. Heureusement avec un bon maquillage il n'y paraitra plus._ Dit Alice en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_-Désolée, j'ai été occupée._

En rentrant mes soupçons ce sont confirmés, un grognement m'échappe. Alice me regarde étonné, je lui explique à voix basse.

_-Ils continuent, tu te rends compte ! Ta vision est toujours d'actualité, respire tu comprendras._

Elle s'exécute et fais le lien avec les odeurs dehors, son air horrifié me le prouve. Nous reprenons contenance rapidement pour éviter que Bella ne s'en aperçoive.

_-Que comptes-tu mettre pour la cérémonie ?_

Elle sort une robe noire de son armoire avec une paire d'escarpins assortis.

_-Les chaussures sont très bien mais pour la robe j'ai mieux à te proposer._

Alice ouvre l'unes des housses et lui tend une robe en soie violette, c'est la couleur préférer de Jasper, autant mettre toute les chances de notre côté.

_-Elle est magnifique_ s'extasie Bella.

_-Je suis sure qu'elle t'ira très bien, va l'enfiler._

_-Et si je l'abime, elle doit couter cher, je ne pourrais pas te la rembourser._

_-ça tombe bien car c'est un cadeau et tu me vexerais si tu la refusais._

_-C'est vrai, elle est pour moi !_

Nous acquiesçons , elle nous saute au cou et nous embrasses.

_-Merci, c'est mon premier cadeau depuis que je suis ici. J'y ferais très attention._

Puis elle se déshabille devant nous. Nous sommes étonnée mais visiblement sa nudité ne l'a gène pas, elle ne doit pas être pudique. En tout cas son corps est magnifique, je ne peux en détacher les yeux tout comme Alice. C'est seulement lorsque la robe la recouvre qu'on est libérer de cette emprise.

_-Alors je suis comment ?_

_-Superbe, la couleur fait ressortir tes yeux._

_-Maintenant coiffure et maquillage._

Pendant plus de trois heures Alice s'amuse comme une folle avec sa poupée grandeur nature et je dois avouée que moi aussi. Bella se plie docilement à toutes nos exigences, cette fille est un ange ! On discute tranquillement lorsque son ventre se manifeste bruyamment.

_-Pardon, je suis désolée_ dit-elle en rougissant.

_-C'est plutôt nous, on a oublié que tu devais manger. Je vais te chercher quelques choses en cuisine._

Je reviens trois minutes plus tard avec un sandwich, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Elle avale le sandwich en quelques bouchées, la pauvre devait être affamée. Elle croque dans sa pomme lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvre et qu'un vampire entre. Non mais il se prend pour qui, il connait pas la politesse, les portes c'est pas fait pour les chiens !

_-Tiens tu as de la visite Bella, bonjour._

Son sourire n'a rien d'amical et je n'aime pas la façon dont il regarde Bella, il y a quelques chose de malsain. D'ailleurs elle a peur de lui, son cœur s'est accélérer en le voyant.

_-Bonjour Stan._ Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

_-Vous en avez pour longtemps, j'aurai voulu m'entretenir avec elle._

Sous son regard perçant elle se met a trembler, il est clair qu'elle est terrifiée et je ne vais pas la laisser ainsi. Je me lève et dit.

_-Désolée mais elle ne sera pas libre avant la cérémonie et d'ailleurs elle nous accompagne._

Il continue de l'observer et s'approche pour lui murmurer

_-Ce n'est que partie remise, on rattrapera le temps perdu ma jolie._

Puis il quitte la chambre rapidement, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il se permet d'entrer ici sans frapper et je crois deviner pourquoi il voulait la voir. Heureusement qu'on était là sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qui lui aurait fait. Ces Volturi sont des porcs et comment les rois peuvent-ils autorisés de telles pratiques ? Ceux sont des monstres, pas a cause de leur nature non, eux sont de vrai monstres de laisser se produire de telles atrocités sans rien faire. Alice aussi est bouleversée , elle a compris qu'il s'en était fallu de peu, mais grâce à nous Bella gagne un peu de répit.

Nous finissons de nous préparer puis on lui propose de l'accompagner jusque dans la grande salle. En chemin on récupère le reste de la famille et tous la complimente d'ailleurs mon frère ne la quitte pas des yeux. Je souris à Alice, pari réussi, ben oui on a décidé d'ouvrir les yeux de Jasper, c'est clair qu'elle lui plait mais bizarrement il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte ou peut-être refuse-t-il de se l'avouer à cause de sa condition humaine. En tout cas pour quelqu'un qui ressens les sentiments des autres il à l'air de passer à côtés de siens. C'est donc notre rôle de l'aider puisque nous sommes ses sœurs . Arrivé devant les portes on doit la laisser, elle prend la même place que la première fois ou on l'a vu. La cérémonie se déroule calmement , tous s'incline devant notre nouvelle reine et chacun apporte son présent aux mariés . Certains toutefois sorte de l'ordinaire, il y a le jet privé, une collection spéciale créé par un bijoutier pour l'occasion, l'île que nous leur offrons mais celui qui retient l'attention de tous et un coffret de plusieurs bouteilles de sang apporté par un vampire russe.

_-De ma réserve personnelle, je ne connaissait pas vos gout alors j'ai mis un échantillon de plusieurs origines._

Aro curieux lui pose plusieurs questions.

_-Comment le conservez vous ?_

_-J'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais j'ai trouvé un ingrédient qui permet une conservation longue durée sans altérer la saveur ou les valeurs nutritionnelles._

_-Très intéressant , et quel est-il ?_

_-Vous comprendrez bien que je ne peux pas le divulgué, mais je serai ravi d'en discuter avec vous en privé si vous le désirer._

_-En effet votre trouvaille constitue une avancée énorme pour notre espèce. Rester quelques jours, nous trouverons du temps à vous accorder._

_-Merci mes rois, ma reine._

_-Bien les mariés vont introduire le bal_ annonce Aro.

Une fois la première danse fini , de nombreux couples rejoignent la piste. On aperçoit Bella avec plusieurs gardes en train de danser, elle passe de mains en mains et n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. Jasper les observe puis se décide enfin à l'inviter. Dés que la musique change, il demande à Bella

_-Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ?_

Elle tourne la tête vers Aro qui l'encourage de la main.

_-Avec plaisir_ sourit-elle.

Il l'a fait valser plusieurs fois et s'arrête devant nous. Nous discutons quelques instants lorsqu'Aro nous interrompt.

_-Mon ami, merci votre cadeau est merveilleux._

_-Nous avons pensé qu'ils apprécieraient un peu d'intimité, cependant l'île n'est pas loin, il y a déjà une maison sur place mais ils l'arrangerons à leur goût._

_-Ta visite me fait réellement plaisir cela fait si longtemps que nous nous sommes vu. Je vois que ton fils apprécie la compagnie de Bella._

_-En effet._ Carlisle reste prudent, Aro est assez imprévisible.

_-Bien dans ce cas, Bella je compte sur toi , prends soin de Jasper afin que son séjour lui soit le plus agréable possible. Tu as compris ?_

_-Oui maître_

Plusieurs grognements résonnent dans la salle.

_-Allons du calme, les amis d'abord, eux aussi ont le droit de profiter des distractions du château. Comme vous voyez cette jeune personne est très appréciée auprès des gardes cependant notre amitié accorde quelques privilèges. Je vous laisse profiter des festivités, amusez-vous bien._

J'ai beaucoup de mal a retenir le haut le cœur provoquer par ses sous-entendu. Il offre Bella à notre frère pour qu'il assouvisse ses besoins, comme si elle n'était que du bétail, de la vulgaire marchandise. Ma famille est outrée d'un tel comportement mais nous ne devons rien laisser paraître. Au moins elle sera en sécurité avec nous, c'est toujours ça de gagner. La pauvre baisse la tête en signe de soumission.

_-Tu veux que l'on aille dans ma chambre ou tu préfère la tienne ?_demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mon frère est choqué qu'elle puisse penser qu'il va faire comme les autres et abusé d'elle.

_-Et si on allait prendre l'air ?_ propose mon mari

_-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Qu'en penses- tu Bella ?_

_-On fera comme il te plaira._

Malgré la tristesse de l'a voir ainsi Jasper garde un sourire avenant sur le visage mais je sais que cela lui demande beaucoup d'efforts. On se dirige vers le parc, le ciel étoilé est magnifique, Bella le contemple longuement silencieuse.

_-Tu devrais la garder dans ta chambre cette nuit, plusieurs gardes ont prévu de vérifié si elle ne regagne pas sa chambre_ l'averti Edward écoeurer.

_-C'est ce que je voulais faire et qu'ils essayent d'approcher pour voir._

Je n'ai jamais vu Jasper dans une telle colère, je crois qu'il commence à développer des sentiments à son égard. Nous restons là quelques temps lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle tremble de froid et lui propose de rentrer. On les accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Tout dans son attitude montre qu'elle est résignée a subir ce qui est censé se produire et cela me brise le coeur de la voie se soumettre ainsi. Heureusement cette nuit elle va pouvoir profiter d'un sommeil réparateur et elle en a bien besoin. Nous regagnons la fête pour ne pas attirer l'attention , Aro croira que Jasper profite de son cadeau comme il se doit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai trouvée une beta et c'est grâce à elle si vous avez ce chapitre plus tôt alors merci !**

**POV JASPER**

On entre dans ma chambre, Bella étudie la pièce rapidement puis se tourne vers moi. Elle s'avance lentement et commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Je l'arrête aussitôt. Crois-t-elle vraiment que je vais la prendre contre sa volonté ? N'a-t-elle aucune confiance en moi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu' Aro a laissé entendre qu'elle était à ma disposition, que je me permettrais une telle chose. Je respecte beaucoup trop les femmes pour agir de cette manière. A mon époque un homme se devait d'être courtois et galant. Un bruit me ramène à l'instant présent et je la découvre en sous-vêtements sa robe gisant à ses pieds.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Ok, ma question est idiote, mais rien de mieux ne m'est venu à l'esprit. Mon Dieu ! Elle a un corps magnifique !

«- Tu préfères t'en charger ? Pardon.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais.

-Si, sinon je serais punie et puis Aro a dit…

-Je sais ce qu'il a dit mais je ne te forcerais à rien, je ne suis comme ça. »

Je ramasse la robe et l'aide à la remettre, m'arrachant à la contemplation de ce corps divin. J'aurais pu continuer à la regarder toute la nuit sans me lasser, mais comme j'essaye de lui prouver que je ne suis pas un pervers, la dévorer des yeux n'est pas le meilleur moyen, je crois.

Elle s'assied sur le lit, je vois qu'elle est confuse.

« -Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que veux-tu faire ? » Me demande-t-elle

« -Heu, je pourrais te jouer les nouveaux morceaux que j'ai composés ? J'aimerais avoir ton avis. »

C'est la première chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit et ça tombe bien, c'est une activité comme une autre et peut-être qu'elle acceptera aussi de me jouer un morceau. Elle a un réel talent qui n'est pas exploité à sa juste valeur. Elle accepte timidement et c'est avec une joie immense que j'entame mon premier morceau. Pendant plus de deux heures les airs s'enchainent, tantôt tristes, romantiques ou plus rythmés. Elle me donne son avis sur chaque composition, ce qui l'a touché, les émotions qu'elle a ressenties. Je remarque toutefois qu'elle s'est allongée sur le lit, la tête soutenue par son bras, elle semble fatiguée et je réalise qu'elle ne doit pas avoir souvent l'occasion de dormir tranquillement. Je joue donc une mélodie très calme pour l'aider à se détendre. Après quelques bâillements elle rejoint les bras de Morphée. Je dépose ma guitare et m'allonge à ses côtés en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Une envie me prend et avant que je ne comprenne, ma main caresse délicatement sa joue. Sa peau est si douce, la chaleur qui s'en dégage contraste avec la mienne, mais c'est agréable. Cette sensation de chaleur que j'éprouve à son contact est surprenante. Soudain elle se retourne, se blottit contre moi, son bras entoure ma taille et sa tête se niche dans mon cou. Elle inspire et se détend complètement. Je n'ose plus bouger de peur de la blesser par inadvertance. Puis je réalise qu'elle va avoir froid avec mon corps glacé si près d'elle. D'un mouvement habile j'attrape la couverture et l'enroule dedans, voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Sa chaleur corporelle s'infiltre peu à peu en moi, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai plus été aussi chaud. Je souris de mon petit jeu de mot. Je la regarde, elle est vraiment belle, son corps si parfait, ses lèvres si tentantes. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, il serait si facile de lui voler un baiser, mais ce serait la trahir. Je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance que je semble avoir gagné. D'ailleurs elle est si près que je devrais lutter contre ma soif, mais bizarrement elle ne réveille pas cet instinct bien que son odeur soit paradisiaque et envoutante. Encore un mystère la concernant Je devrai demander aux autres si elle a le même effet sur eux ou si c'est juste avec moi. Voilà qui serait intéressant.

Quand elle se réveille, le jour se lève, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et je me rends compte que je l'ai admiré toute la nuit.

« Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé.

-Non, j'ai passé une nuit très agréable ». En effet, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu de nuit si calme, sans les bruits des ébats de ma famille. Il y a quelque chose qui m'apaise quand je suis près d'elle, c'est très reposant d'être en sa compagnie.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

« Je te remercie pour la soirée, j'ai adoré t'entendre jouer. Tu as probablement des choses à faire alors je vais te laisser.

-Attends, je te raccompagne à ta chambre. » On ne sait jamais sur qui elle pourrait tomber dans les couloirs du château. Je la laisse devant sa porte et lui dit à bientôt. Elle me remercie une nouvelle fois d'avoir été si gentil. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et rentre dans sa chambre. Je suis en colère : si elle me trouve gentil c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas violée et le fait qu'elle m'en remercie est inadmissible. Mais une autre émotion éclipse ma mauvaise humeur, si je ne me contrôlerais pas si bien en ce moment je sauterais partout. Je suis extatique, elle m'a embrassé, oui et de son plein gré en plus. Ce n'est pas le baiser sur lequel j'ai fantasmé toute la nuit mais c'est un bon début et la patience est une vertu.

Je rejoins ma famille. A peine entré, ils me bombardent de questions. Je tente d'assouvir leur curiosité mais en gardant mes rêves et mes espoirs pour moi, je ne veux pas les décevoir si cela ne se réalise pas. Après tout ça risque d'être assez compliqué, je doute qu'Aro la laisse quitter le château. Nous ne pouvons pas l'enlever, bien que l'idée soit alléchante, on se retrouverait avec toute la garde à nos trousses sans parler de la colère des rois. Je ne peux pas risquer la vie de ma famille ainsi. Mais il me faut trouver une solution : maintenant que j'ai enfin une compagne je ne vais pas l'abandonner aux mains des Volturi, c'est hors de question ! Peut-être que Carlisle aura une idée, je sais que je peux compter sur ma famille pour m'aider. Je leur propose une chasse pour pouvoir discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Tous acceptent avec enthousiasme, en particulier Emmet. Nous allons plus loin que la dernière fois, je veux être sûr que personne nous entend.

« Avant de chasser, j'aimerai vous demander votre avis. C'est au sujet de Bella, je souhaiterais l'aider.

-Oui, on ne peut pas la laisser subir tout ça, ce qu'ils lui font est horrible. » Rose ne supporte pas qu'elle soit violée quotidiennement et le reste de la famille abonde dans ce sens.

« En effet, on doit l'aider mais cela va être très délicat. Alice as-tu vu quelque chose qui nous soit favorable. » Lui demandé-je

« J'ai envisagé plusieurs scénarios mais comme aucune décision n'est prise, tout reste flou.

-Si on allait chasser, on réfléchit mieux le ventre plein. »

On peut toujours compter sur Emmet pour être plus pragmatique.

On se sépare, je trouve rapidement un troupeau de sangliers qui me rassasie. Je suis en chemin pour les retrouver quand j'entends le cri d'Alice. Je cours aussi vite que je peux et les retrouve tous dans un champ.

« Vite, il faut retourner au château !

-Alice, explique-nous » demande Carlisle

« Tout de suite ou il sera trop tard ! »poursuit ma sœur. On commence à courir, je sens l'angoisse monter crescendo.

« C'est Jane, elle est furieuse contre Bella, elle va la blesser et peut-être même la tuer. On doit l'en empêcher. »

Je grogne, hors de moi, il vaut mieux que cette garce ne s'approche pas de ma compagne sinon elle va souffrir comme jamais. Je ne suis pas le Dieu de la guerre pour rien et elle va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Je me précipite vers les portes d'entrées suivi par ma famille.

« Dans le couloir de gauche » nous indique Alice

On entend des gémissements de douleurs puis on se fige en voyant la scène devant nous. Bella est par terre, un filet de sang coule de sa bouche, des ecchymoses, nombreuses, apparaissent déjà sur sa peau. Jane la tient par le bras et hurle :

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Félix, sale traînée, il est à moi. A MOI ! » Trop prise dans sa fureur, elle ne nous a pas remarqués, puis d'un coup sec lui casse le bras, le bruit semblable à une allumette qui craque. Le cri de Bella est comme un électrochoc, aussitôt je bondis sur Jane .Pendant ce temps Carlisle et Edward s'occupent de Bella, elle est en sécurité ! Je vois Emmet et Rose prêt à intervenir pour m'aider mais je veux savourer ma vengeance seul.

« Non, elle est à moi. »

Jane essaie de se servir de son don contre moi mais je suis habitué à gérer la souffrance, mon seuil de résistance est très élevé. Voyons voir si elle apprécie ce qu'elle inflige aux autres. Elle se met à hurler sous la douleur que je lui envoie, son corps se tord dans tous les sens pour trouver une échappatoire mais il n'y en a aucune. Je lui arrache les deux bras d'un coup, puis les jambes et ensuite la tête que je lance à Rose.

J'inspire un grand coup, j'appréhende de voir dans quel état est Bella. Je la découvre inconsciente dans les bras de mon père. Je panique : et si Jane lui a causé des dommages irréparables ? Le corps humain est si fragile. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, le destin ne peut être si cruel, pour me donner un aperçu du bonheur et me le reprendre sans jamais y goûter.

« Elle n'a rien de trop grave, elle s'est évanouie à cause de la douleur. »Me rassure Edward.

Carlisle me le confirme : « Elle a plusieurs hématomes impressionnants, une légère contusion à la tête et le bras cassé, mais aucun organe vital n'a été touché »

J'ai l'impression de respirer de nouveau, elle va vivre et je pourrai m'occuper d'elle. Avec son bras elle risque d'avoir du mal à faire certaines choses. C'est avec plaisir que je jouerais les serviteurs et puis elle apprendra à mieux me connaître. Je m'accroupis et lui caresse tendrement le visage.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je vais prendre soin de toi. Carlisle, je te la confie.

-Bien sûr.

J'attrape les restes de Jane, Rose tient toujours la tête et Emmet les jambes.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de discuter avec Aro, il a un puzzle à reconstituer »dis-je avec un sourire

« C'est une très bonne idée, ça va marcher » Alice rayonne de joie.


	8. Chapter 8

**SI PROFOND CHAP8**

**POV Jasper**

**Notre entrée provoque un silence tendu, on lâche les restes de Jane devant les trônes des rois. Aro, surpris demande :**

**« Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Elle a attaquée Bella, quand on est arrivé elle s'apprêtait à la mordre. Je l'en ai empêchée. »**

**Aro, furieux, bondit de son siège.**

**« Elle a dépassé les bornes cette fois ! J'espère que ça lui servira de leçon, elle a de la chance que je ne l'ai pas arrêtée moi-même, je n'aurai pas été aussi gentil. Je refuse de perdre un tel talent à cause de sa jalousie maladive, ses caprices ont assez duré.**

**Il me tend la main pour voir comment tout s'est déroulé. Je me concentre uniquement sur le combat et essaye d'occulter tout le reste. Quand il relâche ma main, je vois qu'il est frustré. Ses yeux se posent sur Carlisle qui tient le corps de Bella dans ses bras.**

**« Est-elle consciente ?**

**-Non, la douleur était trop forte. Jane l'a rouée de coups avant de lui casser le bras et elle a une commotion à la tête également.**

**-Rien d'irréparable, tant mieux. » dit Aro soulagé « Démétri, Alec occupez-vous de Jane et amenez-la moi dès qu'elle sera en état. »**

**Pendant que les deux gardes ramassent les morceaux, Alice s'avance.**

**« Nous aurions une requête à formuler, je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais accepteriez-vous que Bella vienne vivre quelques temps avec nous ? Esmée s'ennuie, l'éternité est parfois si monotone qu'une nouvelle distraction serait la bienvenue et elle pourrait se décharger de certaines tâches ménagères.**

**Je me tends aux derniers mots de ma sœur, Bella est ma compagne, pas une femme de ménage ni une distraction. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Edward qui hoche la tête. Je suppose donc que c'est une manœuvre de la part d'Alice, mon frère me sourit. Les rois réfléchissent puis Aro prend la parole :**

**« En effet, c'est une bonne idée et puis cela laissera, à certains, le temps de se calmer. Alors si par la même occasion je peux vous rendre service c'est parfait. Arriverez-vous à supporter son parfum ?**

**-Il est vrai qu'elle possède une odeur captivante mais nous chasserons plus souvent nous savons qu'elle compte pour vous, nous la traiterons comme elle le mérite. » Le rassure Esmée, mais le double sens de sa phrase ne m'a pas échappé.**

**« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Quand pensez-vous partir ?**

**-Demain ? » Propose Carlisle**

**« -Je préfèrerais dans deux jours si ça vous convient.**

**-Bien sûr et merci encore » Ma mère est rayonnante de joie**

**« -Ravie de vous faire plaisir ma chère Esmée. Je prendrais de vos nouvelles de temps à autre et si vous rencontrez des problèmes avec elle n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je règlerai ça.**

**-Entendu, nous n'oublierons pas. »**

**Nous sortons rapidement, on ne sait jamais ils pourraient changer d'avis. Arrivés dans la chambre de nos parents, Carlisle l'étend sur le lit et lui pose une attelle.**

**« Ce n'est que provisoire mais je n'ai rien d'autre.**

**-Elle t'a protégé » dit Edward en regardant mon ange. « Lorsque Aro t'a touché il n'a vu que l'attaque de Jane et son démembrement, rien d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé si elle était consciente, son pouvoir est vraiment puissant.**

**-Et très utile » poursuit mon père.**

**Alors ainsi même endormie mon ange veille sur moi, peut-être m'a-t-elle reconnu comme son compagnon. Cet espoir m'emplit de joie et même si ce n'est pas le cas comme elle va vivre avec nous j'aurai tout le temps de la convaincre.**

**« Je vais réserver nos billets d'avion » Esmée est pressée de partir d'ici, comme nous tous, d'ailleurs mes sœurs vont faire leurs valises .**

**Nous passons la nuit à attendre que Bella se réveille. Le jour se lève mais toujours rien. L'angoisse me gagne, peut-être a-t-elle des dommages internes qui nous ont échappés. Et si elle ne réveille pas et qu'elle se trouve dans le coma. Non, je ne le supporterai pas. Je me mets à prier pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je n'ai jamais été croyant mais me voilà à invoquer tous les dieux que je connais, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et puis qui suis-je pour faire de la discrimination.**

**« Allez, dis-lui quand elle va se réveiller ou il va nous faire une syncope » sourit Edward.**

**Alice se concentre quelques secondes puis me regarde :**

**« Maintenant ! »**

**Je sens ses doigts qui remuent légèrement entre les miens, mes yeux sont rivés sur son visage. Lentement ses paupières se soulèvent, son regard est capturé par le mien, un tendre sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Elle a l'air perdu puis son cœur accélère d'un coup.**

**« Jane » murmure-t-elle apeuré.**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas elle ne touchera plus jamais.**

**-Tu étais là, tu m'as sauvée, merci » Elle panique à nouveau, ses yeux m'examine de plus près.**

**« Est-ce qu'elle t-a blessé ?**

**-Non, mais moi je ne l'ai pas ratée !**

**-Merci » Son sourire est éblouissant, il me réchauffe le cœur. Elle se redresse et grimace de douleur, elle remarque son attelle.**

**« Tu as le bras cassé » lui annonce Carlisle.**

**Esmée sort rapidement puis revient avec un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau qu'elle dépose devant Bella. **

**« Tu dois avoir faim.**

**-Merci, c'est gentil. »**

**Ma mère lui sourit tendrement elle aime prendre soin des autres. Son instinct maternel n'a jamais pu être comblé alors c'est une joie pour elle de pouvoir s'occuper de Bella. Je sais qu'elle sera très attentive à ses moindres désirs et veillera à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien.**

**Nous la regardons manger tranquillement, aussitôt sa dernière bouchée avalée, Alice lui annonce la bonne nouvelle.**

**« Bella, nous avons une surprise pour toi. Tu vas venir vivre avec nous, nous partons dans deux jours. »**

**Ma sœur est tellement excitée qu'elle ne remarque pas l'incrédulité peinte sur le visage de ma douce.**

**« C'est une blague ? » demande-t-elle doucement**

**« Non, Aro a accepté, je te le jure.**

**-C'est vrai ?Je pars avec vous ?**

**-Oui, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? »**

**Elle saute dans les bras d'Alice et la serre fort contre elle.**

**« Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. »**

**Nous savions que cela lui ferait plaisir de quitter le château mais je suis soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas peur de venir vivre chez nous. Après tout elle quitte des vampires pour en retrouver d'autres et j'appréhendais sa réaction au vu de ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Je me réjouis de l'avoir bientôt près de moi chaque jour. Mes pensées sont interrompues lorsque je sens une présence derrière la porte. Edward ouvre et laisse entrer Démétri. Il nous salue brièvement puis annonce qu'Aro voudrait voir Bella. Celle-ci se lève et le rejoint. Il l'observe et je remarque de la compassion dans son regard.**

**« Veux-tu que je te porte ? » lui demande-t-il**

**Je grogne, je ne veux pas qu'il la touche et s'il tient à ses bras il a intérêt à les tenir éloignés loin d'elle.**

**« Non, ça ira.**

**-C'était pour l'aider, elle a l'air si fatiguée. » Murmure-t-il « Nous irons à ton rythme, si tu changes d'avis fais-le moi savoir. » Poursuit-il plus fort. Il regarde Edward quelques secondes et celui-ci acquiesce. J'ignore ce qu'il lui a dit mais j'ai confiance en mon frère. Démétri sort suivi de Bella, je suis assez inquiet, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle soit seule avec Aro. Tous mes instincts me crient de la rejoindre pour la protéger. Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux aller à l'encontre du désir du roi.**

**POV Bella**

**Démétri s'arrête devant les appartements d'Aro, puis ouvre la porte et me pousse doucement à l'intérieur. Aro s'avance en souriant.**

**« Ma chère Bella, ravie de voir que tu vas mieux.**

**-Oui, Maître.**

**-Jane a été punie, en plus de ce que lui a fait le Major, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle souffre encore. »**

**Il attend surement que je le remercie mais je n'en ai pas l'intention. Comprenant que je ne dirai rien, il poursuit.**

**« Je suppose que les Cullen t'ont dit que tu nous quittes quelques temps. C'est mieux ainsi, le temps que les esprits s'apaisent. Cependant, les mêmes règles s'appliquent, tu leur dois obéissance. Ce sont des amis alors si j'apprends qu'ils ont à se plaindre de toi tu le regretteras amèrement.**

**-Je ferai tout ce qu'ils me diront et je serai aussi discrète que possible.**

**-Bien. C'est ce que j'attends de toi. Ils ont accepté de t'accueillir chez eux, si jamais tes actes, tes paroles ou ton comportement nous mettent dans l'embarras, je te jure que tes anciennes punitions ressembleront au paradis comparé à ce que je te réserve. »**

**Je tremble à l'idée des tortures qu'il a pu imaginer et je ferai tout mon possible pour ne jamais avoir à les tester.**

**« Je me soumettrai à toutes leurs volontés, ils n'auront pas à se plaindre, Maître.**

**-Je vois que tu te montres raisonnable, Isabella. Je téléphonerai régulièrement pour savoir si tu tiens parole, si ce n'est pas le cas, Caïus se fera un plaisir de venir te chercher personnellement. »**

**Je sais qu'il voit la terreur dans mes yeux, Caïus rêve de me tuer depuis si longtemps, s'il vient je n'arriverais pas vivante à Volterra ou alors en plusieurs morceaux !**

**Il m'adresse un sourire carnassier comprenant que sa menace a porté ses fruits.**

**« Maintenant, comme tu vas être absente pendant plusieurs mois, tu sais ce que je veux. Assieds-toi. » Il me désigne un fauteuil et pendant qu'il sort le matériel, je remonte ma manche. Il pose trois flacons sur la table et installe le dispositif. J'ai l'habitude, je ne détourne pas les yeux, l'aiguille s'enfonce dans mon bras avec un léger picotement. Je regarde mon sang remplir les flacons petit à petit. Lorsque le dernier est rempli, il retire l'aiguille et se penche. Sa langue lèche l'unique goutte de sang. L'odeur du désinfectant lui agressant le nez, il préfère procéder ainsi. Le venin est tout aussi efficace et en plus il laisse son odeur sur moi, me marquant comme sa propriété aux yeux des autres.**

**« Hmm ! Toujours aussi délicieuse, tes visites sont un pur délice. Maintenant va manger et reviens demain, je tiens à faire des réserves.**

**-Bien Maître. »**

**Je sors et m'arrête aux cuisines, une pomme fera l'affaire. Je n'ai pas très faim mais je me force. Je suis toujours fatiguée après ces prélèvements et demain il faut que je recommence. Au moins je serai tranquille pendant des mois enfin sauf si les Cullen prennent goût, eux aussi, à mon sang. **


	9. Chapter 9

Login . Sign Up .  - unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Search

Books » Twilight »

**Continuation**

Author: Kazuna-Rox PM

"Je suis seule une nouvelle fois, au bord de cette falaise au bord de ma vie. A quoi bon vivre sans l'être aimé? Un an après son départ, j'ai pris ma décision..." Quand Bella est désespérée, un geste peut tout changer... Bella x Edward

Rated: Fiction K+ - French - Romance/Adventure - Bella & Edward - Reviews: 19 - Chapters: 6 - Words: 6,196 - Updated: 06-07-12 - Published: 08-08-11

A a Abc Abc Abc Light Dark

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce suite aux changements dans le règlement du site, que je trouve vraiment stupide et inacceptable ! Donc voilà, lisez cette pétition, signez-la et passez-la aux autres personnes du site que vous connaissez ! Que les choses changent ! .**_

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_Kazuna-Rox_

_Tia 63_

_**A vous maintenant! =3**_

Review this Chapter

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

Privacy . TOS . Ads . Help . Top


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous , désolée de cette longue absence mais j'ai eut des impératifs familliaux, enfin bon la vie continue et non je n'ai pas abandonnée ma fic mais je vous préviens que les chapitres seront aléatoire. J'espère ne pas avoir perdue trop de monde en route sur ce bonne lecture et merci pour votre patience !**

**SI PROFOND Chapitre 9**

**POV Bella**

Quand je remonte dans ma chambre, Rose et Alice m'attendent assises sur le lit.

« Nous sommes venues t'aider à faire tes valises.

-Ce ne sera pas long, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires. »

Nous rangeons mes quelques vêtements, mes livres et ma guitare. Je garde une tenue pour le lendemain et je laisse un peu de place dans mon sac pour mon nécessaire à toilette.

« Tu n'as que ça ? » S'écrie Alice horrifiée en désignant le tas de vêtements.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il fait plutôt froid à Forks et tu n'as aucun pull » explique Rose

Alice a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et crie :

« SHOPPING ! Nous ne pouvons pas décemment te laisser avec si peu d'habits. Dès que nous serons arrivés, nous t'emmènerons faire les magasins, tu vas adorer !

-Vous n'êtes pas obligées. » Je ne veux pas qu'ils dépensent trop d'argent pour moi, que vont-ils me demander en retour ?

« Voyons, tu ne veux pas mourir de froid ? »

Je secoue la tête, finir en glaçon n'est pas très alléchant, quoique mourir gelée serait préférable aux châtiments d'Aro si je désobéis.

« Alors, c'est décidé ! Ça va être super ! »

L'enthousiasme d'Alice est inébranlable, Rosalie a l'air de partager cet engouement.

Ma valise achevée, nous rejoignons la chambre de Carlisle et d'Esmée.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Demande celle-ci.

« Oui, ma valise est faite

-Que te voulais Aro ? »

Je n'aime pas mentir et encore moins à Jasper, alors je lui dis partiellement la vérité.

« Juste quelques recommandations et des ajustements dus à mon absence. »

Je vois bien qu'ils voudraient en savoir plus mais je préfère les laisser dans l'ignorance.

« Quand partons-nous exactement ?

-L'avion décolle demain à 16 heures, nous quitterons le château à 15 heures. »

Parfait, j'irai voir Aro après le repas dans ce cas, autant emmagasiner le plus de force.

« Ok »

Alice me raconte la vie à Forks, tout ce qu'elle a prévu de faire, et heureusement qu'elle a l'éternité car la liste est longue. Son babillage me berce, je commence à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Esmée qui le remarque, me dit de m'allonger, car j'ai besoin de repos. Dès que ma tête touche l'oreiller je cesse de lutter et m'endort aussitôt. Pour une fois je dors paisiblement et sans interruption. Je me réveille en pleine forme, à part mes bleus sur tout mon corps et mon bras douloureux, en souvenir de Jane. Il me faudra plus d'une nuit pour qu'il guérisse.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, pressée d'éviter les regards des occupants de la chambre. Je me sens gênée de l'intérêt qu'ils me portent et que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs. Je me lave rapidement, m'habille et les rejoins. Je remarque que leurs yeux sont plus clairs, j'en déduis qu'ils ont probablement chassé cette nuit et vu qu'ils vont devoir supporter mon odeur c'est une sage décision. Il vaut mieux éviter l'effusion de sang, ça ferait désordre devant les passagers de l'avion. Et encore, je ne parle pas des représailles d'Aro s'il était privé de mon nectar divin comme il aime l'appeler.

Je leur souris timidement en voyant le plateau repas sur la table, une attention d'Esmée j'en suis sûre. Je mange lentement essayant de repousser ma visite au roi mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence que je n'y échapperais pas alors autant en finir.

« Il me reste une chose à faire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vous retrouve dans le hall.

-D'accord, on va charger tes bagages et on t'attend. » Me dit Jasper

Je m'arrête devant la porte d'Aro, pas besoin de frapper, il doit m'attendre avec impatience. Il m'ouvre avec cet éternel sourire qui me glace le sang.

« Ravi de te revoir ma chère Isabella. »

J'entre sans un mot, il m'est impossible de lui retourner le compliment. Je remarque que le matériel est déjà prêt, il ne veut pas perdre de temps. Je m'assieds et le laisse faire. Pendant que les flacons se remplissent je m'imagine dans l'avion loin de cet enfer. En quelques minutes c'est réglé. Il me raccompagne à la porte sans oublier de me mettre une nouvelle fois en garde.

Je marche rapidement vers le hall pour rejoindre les Cullen avant que la fatigue ne me rattrape. En me voyant Carlisle s'inquiète :

« Ca va ? Tu es bien pâle.

-Oui, ce n'est rien. »

Nous montons en voiture, direction l'aéroport. Une fois arrivés, ils enregistrent nos bagages et nous embarquons, enfin ! C'est seulement une fois assise et que l'avion décolle que je me détends. Jasper est à mes côtés, sa famille derrière. Je regarde les passagers attentivements.

« Ouf, il n'y a pas d'enfants.

-Pourquoi ? » Me demande mon voisin intrigué.

« Je me sentirai moins coupable quand il arrivera quelque chose. Vous vous ne risquez rien, mais les autres…

-Tu as peur en avion ?

-Non, mais je suis maudite.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Tu veux des preuves ?

-Je t'écoute.

-La dernière fois que je suis allée au restaurant, il y a eu une inondation.

-Ca peut arriver.

-D'accord. Quand nous sommes allés à l'hôtel, il a pris feu, à la banque il y a eu un braquage, au zoo je suis tombée dans le bassin des requins et en avion un moteur a lâché et on a failli s'écraser. »

Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, l'incrédulité laisse place à la panique sur son beau visage.

« C'est peut-être des coïncidences.

-Non, je porte la poisse c'est tout. Désolé de vous mettre en danger.

-Nous ne risquons rien tu sais.

-Au fait est-ce que l'un de vous sait piloter ?

-Pourquoi ? » L'inquiétude se lit dans son regard.

« On ne sait jamais, le pilote peut faire un malaise.

-Edward se débrouille. »

Je souffle de soulagement, Jasper me regarde.

« Tu n'es pas maudite et il ne t'arrivera rien, j'y veillerai. »

Rien ne sert de le contredire, il s'en apercevra bien assez tôt, mais je suis heureuse d'être avec eux alors je vais essayer de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe et peut-être qu'ils voudront me garder. Le temps passe rapidement quand le commandant fait une annonce :

« Chers passagers, suite à un incident technique nous allons faire une escale. Veuillez nous excuser pour le retard engendré. »

Edward nous explique :

« Il y a eu une fuite au réservoir, il reste juste assez de carburant pour atterrir.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit, au moins personne ne sera blessé. »

Tous les Cullen me dévisagent surpris, je hausse les épaules

« Je vous avais prévenus, vous allez vous habituer, ça m'arrive sans cesse. »

Ca ne sert à rien de lutter contre la fatalité mais autant faire preuve d'optimiste car ma vie sera toujours une suite d'incidents peu probables. Il faut faire avec et je m'y suis résignée.

L'atterrissage se fait sans encombre, les passagers se lèvent et sortent. Nous nous dirigeons vers le hall de l'aéroport, je m'assieds sur une chaise, rattrapée par la fatigue. Carlisle nous rejoint.

« J'ai loué deux voitures pour le reste du trajet cela semble plus sûr et nous serons plus vite chez nous. »

Je monte avec Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper, ma tête se pose sur son épaule et rapidement je m'assoupis. Je sens une caresse sur ma joue.

« Bella, nous sommes arrivés. »

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, je sors de la voiture, mes jambes vacillent. Devant moi se trouve une immense villa blanche avec des baies vitrées sur toute la façade. C'est magnifique et ça me change de Volterra où la lumière ne passe que par de minuscules fenêtres. La maison est entièrement ouverte pour profiter de la nature. Je m'apprête à leur dire que c'est merveilleux quand soudain mes jambes me lâchent, ma vue se brouille et c'est le trou noir.


	11. Chapter 11

Si profond

Salut à tout le monde merci pour vos reviews et mise en alerte et favoris, cela me fait très plaisir d'autant plus que mes chapitres sont long a être publié. Merci de votre patience a bientôt.

Chapitre 11

Pov Jasper

Le voyage c'est bien passé, enfin jusqu'à notre atterrissage forcé. C'est vrai que c'est curieux mais je refuse de croire que ma compagne est maudite, elle a juste moins de chance que les autres mais je compte bien y remédier. Dans la voiture elle s'est endormie contre moi, la pauvre avait l'air épuisée. Cela m'a permis de la réveiller doucement, sa peau est si douce que je ne me lasse pas de la toucher. On a tous souris en la voyant écarquiller les yeux face à notre maison mais cela n'a pas duré. Elle est devenue blanche d'un coup et s'est écroulée, j'ai juste eu le temps de la rattraper. Je me suis précipité à l'intérieur paniqué.

_-Pose la sur le canapé , je vais l'examiner._

Je regarde Carlisle faire toujours aussi angoissé.

_-Ce n'est rien, une petite baisse de tension, il faut qu'elle mange et cela ira mieux._

Esmé part en cuisine lui préparer un bon repas, je reste à ses côtés pendant que les autres déchargent les voitures. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se réveille légèrement désorientée.

_-Comment te sens –tu ?_ demande notre père.

_-ça va, désolée de vous avoir fais peur._

_-Est-ce que cela t'arrive souvent ?_

_-Quelques fois, c'est ma faute j'aurais du manger, il en a pris plus que d'habitude._

_-Qui a pris quoi ? _demande Emmet.

Elle nous regarde puis baisse la tête gênée.

_-C'est que je vais être absente quelques temps alors Aro a voulu faire des réserves._

On se raidit au sous-entendu de ses paroles, non ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas fait ça !

_-Il se nourrit de ton sang !_ s'écrie Alice.

_-Oui, il dit que je suis sa tua cantante et qu'il ne faut pas gâcher ça, mais il a interdit à quiconque de me gouter sous peine de mort._

On reste stupéfait devant une telle nouvelle, ils ont déjà pris son corps mais même son sang ne lui appartient pas ! Esmé l'appel en cuisine, elle la rejoint et commence a manger.

_-Merci, c'est très bon mais vous n'auriez pas du vous donner toute cette peine, je peux manger froid cela ne me dérange pas ._

_-Un repas chaud est bien meilleur non ?_

_- Oui, mais les odeurs vous incommodent._

_-Que mangeais-tu à Volterra ?_ demande Carlisle.

_-Des sandwichs , des fruits des yaourts. Il est interdit de faire chauffer les aliments parce que cela empeste dans tout le château._

_-Mon dieu depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait un véritable repas ?_

_-En fait c'est le premier depuis des années_, avoue-t elle mais devant nos têtes mécontentes elle ajoute que ce n'est pas grave et qu'on s'habitue.

_-A partir de maintenant c'est trois repas par jour, si tu veux quelque chose n hésite pas à le demander d'accord._

_-Oui, heu je ne mange jamais le matin._

_-On verra demain si tu as faim, je ne veux pas que tu te prives. On achète de la nourriture pour sauver les apparences auprès des humains, habituellement je la redistribue à des associations mais maintenant que tu es là ce sera un plaisir de cuisiner pour toi._

Elle sourit à ma mère, puis Carlisle examine son bras, il lui faudra encore plusieurs jours pour guérir.

Alice lui fait visiter la maison, elle lui montre les chambres de chacun.

_-C'est celle de Jasper_ dit Bella en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

_-Comment le sais-tu ?_

_-Son odeur, je la reconnais._

_-Tu as raison mais ce sera la tienne pour l'instant._

_-Ou es-ce qu'il va aller ?_

_-Ben tu sais on a pas besoin de dormir._

_-Il n'en est pas question, c'est sa chambre je ne veux pas le déranger, je peux dormir ailleurs._

_-On n' a pas d'autres chambres et je t'assure qu'il est d'accord._

_-Ben pas moi ! Je refuse de le priver de sa propre chambre, on pourrait, je ne sais pas, heu la partager ?_

_-Oui c'est une très bonne idée_ sautille Alice. Elles redescendent et vont au sous-sol.

_-Ferme les yeux, c'est une surprise._ Ma sœur la guide, ouvre une porte puis dit

_-Vas-y ouvre les !_

_-Whow ! Vous avez une piscine !_

_-Oui c'est plus pratique et puis comme ça on peut se baigner toute l'année. Tu sais nager au moins ?_

_-Evidemment ! On pourra y aller bientôt, s'il te plaît._

_D'accord, faudra voir avec Carlisle pour ton bras._

Lorsqu'elles reviennent au salon je remarque que ses yeux pétillent de joie et je me promets de tout faire pour qu'elle puisse se baigner rapidement si cela lui fait plaisir. Emmet propose de regarder un film, chacun s'installe sur les canapés, elle hésite puis vient s'assoie à mes côtés. Avatar commence, au début elle est captivée par l'histoire mais peu à peu la fatigue la rattrape et elle s'endort sur mon épaule. Toute la famille nous regarde attendrie puis Esmé me dit qu'elle serait surement mieux dans son lit, je la porte délicatement jusqu'à ma chambre et l'allonge. Mais je n'ai pas le force de la quitter, je m'étends près d'elle pour la contempler durant son sommeil.

Le lendemain après sa douche, elle nous retrouve dans la cuisine, Esmé a tenu a lui faire un petit déjeuner au cas ou. En voyant le festin qui l'attend, elle grimace un peu puis commence à grignoter une pomme.

_-Est-ce qu'on peut garder le reste pour midi comme ça cela vous évitera de refaire quelque chose ?_

_-Si tu veux mais je t'assure que cela ne me gêne pas de cuisiner._

_-Merci c'est gentil ._

Elle finit son jus d'orange puis va poser le verre dans l'évier mais en se retournant elle renverse une carafe d'eau qui se brise sur le sol. Elle nous regarde terrifié puis se baisse pour ramasser les débris.

_-Laisse je vais le faire, ce n'est rien_ essaye de la rassurer ma mère.

Carlisle ayant entendu le bruit viens voir si elle ne s'est pas blessée mais lorsqu'il s'approche elle se recroqueville contre le mur apeurée. Je m'avance doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

_-Tout va bien Bella, d'accord, ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien._

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se calme peu à peu. Carlisle lui demande si elle n'a rien, elle lui répond mais son regard reste fixé au sol.

_-Bella, j'aimerai te parler s'il te plaît. Viens dans mon bureau._

Son cœur s'emballe, je lui envoie un sentiment de réconfort et du courage puis la regarde suivre mon père. Il sait que l'on va tout entendre mais elle sera peut-être plus à l'aise.

_-Bella, ce n'est pas grave, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et ce n'était qu'une carafe. On ne va pas te punir pour ça d'accord._

_-C'est vrai ? Vous n'allez pas me frapper ?_

_Bien sur que non ! Ecoute ici les règles sont différentes, si tu fais une bêtise j'attends de toi que tu me le dises et qu'on répard ensuite si c'est possible. Je veux que tu comprennes, on ne t'infligera jamais de châtiment corporel, je suis contre toute violence. Il existe toujours une solution, on en parle tous ensemble et on décide ensuite. Es-ce que tu comprends ?_

_-Oui._

Elle se lève puis on entend quelques choses glisser au sol.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je me fais pardonner._

_-NON ! Pas comme ça, rhabille toi. Ecoute ici tu n'auras plus à faire ça, on ne te forcera jamais à faire ce genre de chose._

_-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me pardonner, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autres. Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez, s'il vous plaît, dîtes le moi._

_-Tes excuses me suffisent Bella. C'était un accident, cela peut arriver à tout le monde._

_- Et c'est tout. Vous ne voulez rien d'autres ?_

_-Non, j'aimerai que tu nous fasses confiance, on ne te fera jamais de mal, crois moi._

_-Je vais essayer, mais pourquoi êtes - vous gentil avec moi ?_

_-Parce que l'on tient à toi, on aimerait que tu sois heureuse ici._

_-Oh !_

Je ressens son incrédulité face aux paroles de mon père, elle se méfie aussi et c'est bien normal après l' enfer qu'elle a vécu. Ces ordures trouvaient le moindre prétextes pour la maltraité de toutes les façons possibles et cela me met hors de moi ! Je suis envahie par les envie meurtrières de ma famille et croyez moi pour énervé Carlisle et Esmé il en faut pas mal. Peu à peu je reprends le contrôle de mes émotions et réussi à calmer celles de ma famille. Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle soit enfin heureuse et qu'elle comprenne qu'elle aussi à le droit d'être aimée, je l'aime plus que tout , elle est devenu mon unique priorité. Oui, elle va enfin trouver le bonheur, parole de Jasper Witlock !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous , je tiens a vous remercier pour vos reviews, alerte et favoris, cela me fait très plaisir, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.

POV JASPER

Aujourd'hui, après l ' avoir examinée une nouvelle fois Carlisle lui donne la permission de se baigner. Elle est si excitée qu'elle tire Alice par le bras pour l'emmener vers le sous-sol.

_-Attends ! Il faut mettre nos maillots,_ dit ma sœur en lui tendant un bikini vert.

Bella le saisit et avant que l'on réagisse, elle se déshabille devant nous. Elle a vraiment un corps parfait, je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses formes hypnotisantes et à en juger par ce que je ressens , ma famille non plus. Tous la désirent aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. Bon , ces derniers , je peux comprendre, mais pour Esmé, Rosalie et Alice cela me trouble. Chacun la dévore des yeux, aucun bruits ne vient perturber le spectacle, elle enfile le bas , puis le haut sur son corps de déesse sans notre condition je crois qu'Emmet baverait, sa bouche est ouverte depuis le début. On est tous figés devant tant de beauté. Elle relève la tête et nous regarde

_-Alors vous venez ?_

Ses paroles nous ramènent à l'instant présent, on se regarde un peu perdu puis je ressens leur incompréhension et leur gène. Je les rassure.

_-C'est bon , on arrive._

En moins de dix secondes, on se retrouve devant la piscine, Bella plonge aussitôt.

_-C'est de l'eau de mer !_s'écrie-t-elle

_-Oui, le chlore sent trop fort_ répond Rosalie.

Bella commence à nager suivi des filles.

_-Vas y doucement, tu dois ménager ton bras_ lui rappelle Alice.

_-Il ne me fait plus mal._

_-Fais quand même attention._

_-ok._

On nage tranquillement pendant un moment , puis Emmet s'écrie

_-on fait la course !_

_-ok, mais par équipe, Jasper, Bella et moi Rosalie et Edward avec toi._

_-Ouais je vais ga_gner dit-il

Je me mets en position face à Rosalie, on doit effectuer un aller-retour, Alice donne le départ. On s'élance , je gagne de justesse puis Bella se met en place.

_-Je peux nager sous l'eau ?_

_-oui si tu préfères._

_-c'est parti !_

Emmet prend un peu d'avance mais elle le rattrape, sa façon de nager me rappelle celle des poissons, mon frère lutte pour ne pas se faire distancer mais à la surprise générale elle accélère à la fin et finit la première.

_-J'y crois pas, c'est pas possible ! comment peux-tu nager si vite ?_

_-Heu, je sais pas , j'ai toujours adoré l'eau. Désolée de t'avoir battu, si tu veux on recommence et je te laisse gagner._

_-Ah non ! Pas question , je trouverais bien un moyen de te battre._

Alice et Edward s'élancent, il est toujours aussi rapide et arrive en tête.

_-Avec deux points c'est nous qui gagnons_ sautille Alice.

_-Ouais tu le savais déjà, hein _grogne Emmet

_-Non, les visions de Bella sont floues._

On continue à profiter de la piscine pendant plusieurs heures puis je leur rappelle que Bella doit se reposer et je l'aide à sortir. Elle s'enroule dans une serviette et s'étend sur un transat. C'est alors que je remarque une marque sur sa cheville, on dirait une sorte de trident. Je lui demande en désignant le bas de sa jambe

_-Tu as un tatouage ?_

_-Non, c'est une marque de naissance._

_-C'est étrange elle ressemble à un trident._

Elle pose sa main dessus pour la cacher, ne voulant pas la gêner davantage je change de sujet et lui propose d'aller manger. Elle a besoin de prendre des forces après tous ces efforts. Esmé lui a préparé des lasagnes et vu la vitesse à laquelle elle les engloutis cela doit être délicieux. Ma mère est si fière que sa cuisine lui plaise , qu'elle met un point d' honneur à varier les menus et s'est d'ailleurs acheter toute une panoplie de livres de cuisine du monde entier. Il y a deux jours, Bella a découvert les merveilles de l'asie, aujourd'hui ce sera italien et elle a l'air d'apprécier. Carlisle s'approche et voyant Bella se servir de ses deux bras lui demande

_-Tu n'as plus mal ?_

_- Non, l'eau m'a fait du bien._

Il regarde son bras de plus prés, le manipule puis déclare.

_-C'est étonnant mais tu semble guérie._

_-Tant mieux, je n'aimais pas trop cette attelle. _Elle baisse les yeux rapidement_. Pardon, je vous remercie pour vos soins._

_-C'est tout naturel Bella, si jamais tu ressens une douleur quelconque , surtout n'hésite pas à venir me voir._

Elle acquiesce puis se lève mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre l'escalier Alice s'écrie

_-Maintenant que Bella est guérie, on doit impérativement aller faire du shopping !_

_-Alice ! _soupire Carlisle

_-Mais regarde , c'est vital dans son cas ! L'hiver va arriver et elle n'a que trois pulls, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle se transforme en glaçon ! Et je ne parle pas du reste de ses affaires , deux pantalons, une jupe et une robe , même pas de quoi tenir une semaine. Voyons Carlisle , quel genre de personne serions-nous en la laissant avec si peu de vêtements ?_

Notre père se rend à l'évidence, Alice a raison comme souvent , pour ne pas dire toujours.

_-D'accord mais les garçons vous accompagnent, histoire de freiner certaines ardeurs._ Dit-il en regardant Alice.

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'achète que le minimum vital._

_-Quatre blousons d'hiver chacun , une panoplie de gants, bonnets et écharpes de toutes les couleurs ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne craignons pas le froid !_

_-C'est pour sauver les apparences voyons ! Et puis tu ne veux quand même pas que nous sortions habillés n'importe comment. Je sais que la mode te laisse indifférent mais je refuse que l'on soit dépareillés, c'est une question d'honneur ! Tu sais que je rêve de devenir styliste, ne veux-tu pas m'aider à concrétiser mon souhait le plus cher , papa ?_

Oh, la traîtresse, Carlisle est cuit. Alice maîtrise le chantage émotionnel à la perfection, si une récompense existait, aucun doute elle aurait le pris Nobel. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il la prend dans ses bras.

_-Bien sûr et tu sais que je reconnais ton talent mais essaye de ne pas dévaliser tous les magasins, notre compte a beau être inépuisable, souviens-toi que la dernière fois tu as dû louer une voiture pour ramener tous tes achats._

_-Cela peut arriver à tout le monde._

_-Je doute qu'il faille à beaucoup de personne trois voitures pour rapporter les achats d'une seule journée de shopping._

_-D'accord je serai raisonnable _soupire-t-elle.

On se dirige vers les voitures , Bella monte avec Emmet, Rose et moi, juste avant de partie on entend Carlisle dire

_-je compte sur vous les gars !_

Tu parles d'un cadeau, essayer de réfréner Alice dans les magasins c'est comme essayer d'arrêter un ouragan, le mieux à faire c'est de rester dans un coin en espérant ne pas se faire repérer. Bella est assez silencieuse, elle a l'air tendu.

_-Est-ce que ça va ?_

_-Oui. Ou allons-nous ?_ sa voix est anxieuse, je me demande pourquoi ?

_-Il y a un centre commercial à Seattle, Alice veut refaire ta garde-robe._

_-Oh, vous n'êtes pas obligé._

_-Tu sais quand Alice a une idée en tête rien ne sert de lutter._

_-Est-ce qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde ?_

_-Probablement, mais on reste tous ensemble ne t'inquiète pas._

Elle se détend légèrement et observe le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Rapidement , vu notre vitesse, nous atteignons les magasins si désirés. Dès notre sortie de voiture, Bella se blottit contre moi, elle a l'air effrayée. Je lui prends la main pour la rassurer avant de suivre mes frères et sœurs. Alice prend la direction des opérations, oui, qui pourrait soupçonner que sous ses traits angéliques se cache un véritable despote. Elle nous annonce le programme-marathon qui nous attend, en quatre heures nous devons faire pas moins de quarante magasins dans un ordre bien précis et gare à celui qui sort du rang, les foudres du commandant s'abattront sur lui.

On commence par les vêtements basiques, Alice et Rose prennent une montagne d'articles que ma pauvre compagne doit essayer. En voyant Bella commencer à se dévêtir dans les rayons , je l'emmène rapidement vers les cabine et lui explique que c'est ici qu'elle doit les essayer. A chaque tenue , elle attend l'approbation de ma tyrannique de sœur. Après deux heures non-stop Emmet demande

_-On pourrait allez voir les jeux vidéo, c'est à côté ?_

Alice le fusille du regard, mon pauvre Emmet je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

_-Sous-entends-tu que notre présence t'ennuie ? Parce que si tel est le cas, je t'en prie , va t'acheter quelques jeux vidéos._

_-C'est vrai ? _demande Emmet incrédule.

_-Oui et prends en plusieurs parce que tu devras trouver de quoi t'occuper pendant les semaines à venir puisque tu préfères aller ailleurs au lieu de passer du temps avec ta femme et ta famille !_ crache Rosalie.

_-Mais non bébé, tu sais bien que j'adore être avec toi_ répond Em

_-Eh bien prouve le ! Parce que tu n'en donne pas l'air !_

Eh voilà , en quelques phrases notre pauvre frère suit le mouvement comme nous tous. Il l'a échappée belle et a intérêt à faire profil bas s'il veut pouvoir profiter des charmes de Rosalie de nouveau.

Nous voici en route pour la dernière étape, la lingerie. Après un regard complice, Rose et Alice nous disent d'aller mettre les sacs dans les voitures, trop heureux de pouvoir partir on ne se le fait pas répéter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner, je suis sûre que mes sœurs préparent quelques choses. Edward sourit

_-t'inquiète, rien qui ne te déplaira._

_-Ouais, si tu le dis._

Moins d'une heure plus tard, oui je sais c'est un miracle, les filles reviennent avec trois grands sacs. Bella est exténuée, à peine entre-t-elle dans la voiture qu'elle s'écroule sur moi.

_-s'il te plaît dis-moi que je n'aurai plus jamais à refaire ça._ Murmure-t-elle. Je regarde ses yeux implorants, elle est si fatiguée, Alice a oublié qu'elle est humaine.

_-Je parlerais à Alice, ne t'inquiète pas , la prochaine fois on ira plus doucement et ce sera moins long._ Elle gémit de protestation, je la serre contre moi, hume ses cheveux tout en les embrassant.

_-Dors ma chérie, tu as besoin de repos._

Elle cale sa tête sur mon épaule et s'endort bercée par la voiture. J'ai des remords à la réveiller mais elle doit se nourrir, je caresse doucement sa joue.

_-Ma puce, on est arrivés._

Après quelques gémissements elle ouvre les yeux, je la guide vers la maison, le vent frais la sort de son sommeil pour de bon. Emmet et Edward ont vidé les voitures et en voyant la vingtaine de sacs dans l'entrée , Carlisle hausse les sourcils.

_-C'est tout ?_

Bella interprétant mal son ton, se raidit

_-Je vous rembourserai, je peux travailler, on peut les ramener si vous voulez ? Pardon , je suis désolée d'avoir gâché votre argent._

Craignant la réaction de notre père, elle recule jusqu'a me rentrer dedans.

_-Bella, calme-toi, je ne suis pas en colère, à vrai dire je suis juste surpris qu'il n'y ait que ça_ dit-il en désignant les sacs.

_-Pour une fois Alice a maîtrisé ses pulsions, c'est incroyable ! je vous félicite tous et il est hors de question que tu payes quoi que_ _ce soit pour ces vêtements Bella, c'est notre cadeau de bienvenue, cela nous vexerait si tu refuse._

_-Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier correctement vous savez._

_-T'avoir ici avec nous est amplement suffisant._

_-Si vous le dîtes._

Pendant que mes sœurs montent tous les paquets, Esmé entraîne Bella vers la cuisine.

_-J'espère que tu vas aimer, des scampi et un tiramisu pour le dessert._

_-Merci, je meurs de faim._ Elle rougit violemment à cet aveux, puis attaque son plat avec délectation et murmure

_-Je dois rêver c'est pas possible autrement, en tout cas qui que vous soyez je vous en prie , je ferai ce que vous voulez mais faîtes que cela ne s'arrête pas. Ne me renvoyer pas en enfer._


	13. Chapter 13

**si profond**

**Merci à tous ça fait plaisir de voir que vous suivez toujours malgré les délais, merci aux nouvelles venues . Vos commentaires me font très plaisir merci à GunWiHarPoTwi, chanur, Asuna93, hp-drago, alouqua77, ce85, sahyadu2b, mione-du-49, cristalle, Grazie, littleFlicka, mlca66, Rosabella01 et oliveronica cullen massen, désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Bonne lecture**

**POV JASPER**

**Les cours reprennent dans quelques jours et pour que Bella puisse y aller avec nous, nous sommes tous devenus des professeurs particuliers. Je m'occupe de l'histoire et des maths, Edward de l'anglais et de la littétature, Rose de la biologie et de l'espagnol, Emmet du sport et Alice de la mode et de la sociabilisation.**

**Lorsque nos parents lui ont proposé de suivre les cours au lycée, elle leur a sauté au cou avant de paniquer et de se décourager. On l'a rassurée en lui disant qu'on l'aiderait à se remettre à niveau, et depuis on doit la forcer à faire des pauses, c'est une élève vraiment assidue, elle comprend vite, ce qui permet un apprentissage rapide. Je pense qu'elle sera prête pour la rentrée mais si elle ne se repose pas, je vais avoir du mal à gérer son stress. Depuis quelques jours j'arrive à perçevoir quelques sentiments mais cela ne dure jamais longtemps, j'en ai fait part à Carlisle dès que je m'en suis aperçu, on a même interrogé Alice et Edward mais rien n'a changé pour eux, elle reste floue dans les visions et silencieuse pour mon frère. Carlisle pense que cela est dû au lien des compagnons, s'il a raison peut-être qu'un jour je ressentirai ses sentiments normalement, j'aimerai tant que cela se produise enfin!**

**Cet aprés-midi on veut lui faire visiter un nouvel endroit dans la forêt, c'est une clairière bordée par un lac, c'est calme et reposant, cela lui fera du bien avant le lycée, lundi. Rose propose d'y aller en courant, Bella sourit, elle adore la vitesse autant que nous. Emmet s'avance vers elle**

_**-Vas'y , grimpe sur mon dos.**_

**Elle regarde Rose pour avoir son accord, puis se tourne vers moi.**

_**-Tu monteras sur le mien au retour**_** dis-je**

**Elle sourit et nous remercie. Emmet vérifie qu'elle est bien cramponnée avant de s'élancer dans la forêt, suivi par nous tous. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes à la clairière, Bella descend et examine les lieux.**

_**-Alors qu'en penses-tu ?**_** demande Edward , toujours perturbé de ne pouvoir lire ses pensées.**

_**-C'est magnifique, toutes ces fleurs, ces couleurs.**_

**La clairière est recouverte d'un parterre de fleurs multicolores lui donnant des airs féeriques, le soleil qui se reflète sur le lac renforce cet effet, créant des jeux de lumière scintillants.**

_**-On pensait bien que tu aimerais**_** dit Alice**

**Je ressens une gêne grandissante chez Bella , alors je l'interroge**

_**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**_

_**-C'est que vous faîtes tellement de choses pour moi et je ne sais pas comment vous remerçier.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas la peine, ça nous fait plaisir.**_

_**-Tu nous apportes plus que tu ne le crois**_**, la rassure Alice. Edward la regarde attentivement puis dit**

_**-Tu cherches encore un moyen de nous remerçier, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**-Oui, je sais que je finirai par trouver.**_

**L'aprés-midi passe ainsi , Alice et Rosalie lui parlent de la vie au lycée, on sait pertinamment que la rentrée l'angoisse et c'est bien compréhensible, compte tenu de sa vie en Italie. Cela fait des années qu'elle est sortie du cursus scolaire mais je sais qu'il y a une peur plus profonde derrière tout ça. Pendant notre sortie shopping j'ai remarqué qu'elle se tend dès qu'elle est entourée de nombreuses personnes et même si cela me paraît inpensable je crois qu'elle a peur des humains. Il va falloir que j'aborde le sujet avec elle rapidement.**

**Le temps se rafraîchit et les nuages arrivent, on décide de rentrer avant de se faire tremper. Bella grimpe sur mon dos et nous nous élançons vers la maison, bien sûr Edward est le plus rapide, heureusement je viens en deuxième position. Je la dépose devant la porte mais lorsqu'elle se retourne, nous nous figeons.**

_**-Tes yeux !**_** s'exclame Emmet**

_**-Quoi ?**_** demande Bella**

_**-Ils ont changé de couleurs**_** poursuit mon frère.**

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas possible !**_

_**-Bella, je t'assure que tes yeux sont différents.**_

_**-C'est vrai, ils sont violets, c'est magnifique**_** s'écrie Alice**

_**-Violet ? C'est pas trop bizarre ?**_** dit Bella avec crainte.**

_**-Non, c'est parfait et unique comme toi ! **_

**Elle rougit légèrement sous mon compliment.**

_**-Viens, Carlisle va être surpris **_**dit Edward en l'entrainant à l'intérieur.**

**En effet notre père ne s'attendait pas à cela, le voilà reparti dans ses livres à la recherche d'une théorie ou d'une légende pouvant expliquer un tel phénomène. Esmé rassure ma compagne sur ses nouveaux yeux qui sont réellement magnifiques et d'une certaine manière, hypnotisants.**

**Aprés le repas, je lui propose d'aller dans notre chambre pour discuter tranquillement, elle me suit mais je vois bien son appréhension. Je lui prends la main, on s'assoit sur le lit et je décide de mettre fin à son angoisse.**

_**-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?**_

_**-C'est bête mais je vais déjà être la nouvelle et avec mes yeux cela risque d'attirer les regards. Je ne voudrait pas vous causez d'autres ennuis.**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas de ce que les gens diront et tu ne nous as causé aucun ennui, au contraire.**_

**Elle grimace à mes paroles, je sais qu'elle ne me dit pas tout.**

_**-Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance**_**. J'essaie de l'encourager.**

_**-C'est que , je n'aime pas les humains, ils sont..., je ne sais pas mais ils me font peur et de savoir que lundi il y en aura plein, je vais paniquer et si je fais quelque chose qui vous met dans l'embarras ou même en danger, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! **_**finit-elle en pleurant.**

**Je la serre dans mes bras, la voir verser des larmes me brise le coeur. Elle s'inquiète constamment de nous nuire d'une quelconque manière alors que c'est à nous de la protèger ! Je la berce et lui fredonne une chanson pour la consoler, finalement elle s'endort épuisée par ses pleurs. Je passe une partie de la nuit à la veiller comme d'habitude, chaque minute à ses côtés me remplis de joie.**

**Le reste du week-end défile à toute allure et ce matin c'est le moment tant redouté, la rentrée. Rose et Alice s'occupent de la tenue de Bella et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ce qu'elles ont choisi. Nos parents nous souhaitent une bonne journée puis on se répartit dans les voitures et en route pour le lycée. Dés que l'on se gare, tous les élèves nous dévisagent mais s'attardent plus sur Bella, qui baisse rapidement la tête, gênée de susciter tant d'interêt. Les murmures commencent, loin d'être discrets pour notre nature, heureusement que ma compagne ne les entends pas. Les filles sont jalouses de sa beauté et les garçons remplis de désir. Je mets mon bras autour de sa taille afin de dissuader ces adolescents aux hormones débordantes, cependant certains téméraires continuent de la fixer. Je grogne légèrement tout en les fusillant du regard, le premier qui essaie de me la prendre va souffrir mille morts. Bella se cramponne à moi ce qui m'apaise rapidement.**

_**-Bienvenue dans mon quotidien **_**dit Edward à vitesse vampirique.**

_**-Comment fais-tu pour le supporter, ces vulgaires humains convoitent nos compagnes, on devrait tous les tuer ! **_

_**-He bien ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque**_** dit Emmet**

_**-Mais ce ne serait pas des plus discrets**_** continue Edward**

_**-Courage ils se lasseront**_** me rassure Rose**

**On se dirige vers le secrétariat afin de prendre nos emploi du temps, Carlisle s'est arrangé pour que Bella ait toujours cours avec moi, Alice ou Edward. Je souris en voyant que ses deux premiers cours sont avec moi, mes frères et soeurs se dirigent vers leur classe. En arrivant je constate que nous sommes les premiers, je l'entraîne vers le fond de la classe où l'on s'assied.**

_**-Est-ce que ça va ?**_

_**-Oui, mais je n'aime pas leur façon de me regarder**_** murmure-t-elle**

_**-ça va leur passer rapidement, ne t'inquiète pas.**_

**Le professeur arrive, Bella se redresse sur sa chaise et l'écoute attentivement. De temps en temps elle fronce les sourcils, signe qu'elle ne comprend pas tout mais continue de prendre des notes consciencieusement. A la fin du cours je l'accompagne à sa prochaine salle, Alice nous attend déjà. En voyant mon air soucieux ma soeur me rassure.**

_**-Tu la laisse entre de bonne mains, allez file t'instruire frérot.**_

_**-Comme si j'allais apprendre quelque chose de nouveau**_** souris-je**

_**-Qui sait !**_

**L'air malicieux d'Alice ne me dit rien qui vaille, je retrouve Edward, c'est parti pour les maths. J'ai rarement connu un tel ennui, ce prof a réussi à faire sommnoler toute la classe en moins de vingt minutes, un véritable exploit ! Mes pensées se tournent vers Bella, j'espère que son cours est plus stimulant, et que tout se passe bien. Ed attire mon attention**

_**-Alice veut que tu écoutes, ça promet d'être interéssant.**_

**Je me concentre donc sur ma soeur, quelques classes plus loin.**

_**-Alice, je voudrais te demander quelque chose mais si tu ne veux pas me répondre ce n'est pas grave**_** demande timidement ma belle.**

_**-Je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir**_** sourit-elle**

_**-Eh bien, c'est au sujet de Jasper, heu j'aimerais savoir, est-ce que tu crois qu'il m'apprécie ? **_**souffle Bella**

_**-Evidemment, pourquoi ?**_

_**-Il est souvent avec moi et je me demandais si c'était par obligation. J'aime être avec lui mais je ne veux pas l'ennuyer, tu comprends.**_

_**-Je peux t'assurer qu'il reste avec toi parce que cela lui plaît et qu'il le veut. Tu sais, avant ton arrivée, il était assez solitaire mais grâce à toi il sourit plus et s'ouvre aux autres, nous te sommes tous reconnaissants pour ça.**_

_**-Merci, je suis contente qu'il soit plus heureux.**_

_**-Et nous tu nous aimes aussi ?**_** demande Alice espiègle**

_**-Oui, ce n'est pas pareil, mais je tiens beaucoup à vous tous.**_

_**-comment ça , pas pareil ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas , vous êtes tous si gentil avec moi, vous m'aidez et prenez soin de moi. Mais quand Jasper n'est pas là je me sens bizarre, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et qu'il ne revienne pas. Quand je suis avec lui je suis apaisée, je me sens bien et en sécurité. J'aime le voir sourire cela me rend heureuse; et puis il me donne chaud et froid en même temps.**_

_**-Vraiment?**_** rit Alice**

**Bella rougit violemment et s'excuse.**

_**-C'est normel, ton corps réagit à sa présence, à son toucher.**_

_**-Oh ! Comment on fait pour que cela s'arrête, parce que parfois j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.**_

_**-Je pense que mon frère se fera un plaisir de répondre à cette question.**_

**Oh Mon Dieu ! Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je découvre, d'abord Bella m'apprécie, elle se soucie de moi et je lui manque. Le meilleur étant que je ne la laisse pas indifférente d'après les réactions de son corps. J'envoie toute ma gratitude vers Alice pour la remercier de ses précieuse informations. Je suis euphorique, ma compagne m'aime même si elle ne le sait pas encore, elle ressent le lien.**

_**-Je suis heureux pour toi frangin**_** sourit Edward**

_**-Merci**_

**Soudain je me rappelle la dernière phrase d'Alice. Comment je dois répondre à sa question , moi ? Ma chérie , nous sommes des âmes soeurs, tu vas vivre éternellement à mes côtés. Non, il ne faudrait pas la faire fuir en l'effrayant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se croie prise au piège ou prisonnière. Les réactions de ton corps sont normales, il me réclame, il m'a reconnu comme ton compagnon et a besoin de plus de contact physique. Là elle va me prendre pour un pervers, merde ! En plus l'hilarité de l'idiot qui me sert de frère n'arrange rien, ma famille me soutient, ouais, elle rit plutôt à mes dépends !**

_**-Tu devrais y aller en douceur, n'oublie pas qu'elle est perdue, ce sont visiblement de nouvelles émotions pour elle, laisse faire le temps**_** me conseille-t-il**

**Il a sans doute raison mais c'est facile pour lui, il est déjà accouplé et peut assouvir ses instincts primitif quand il le désir, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. Je me mets à rêver à ce que cela pourrait devenir, déshabiller ma Bella, promener mes mains partout sur son corps nu. La douceur de sa peau, son odeur enivrante, ses formes hypnotisantes. Je me sens aussitôt à l'étroit dans mon pantalon mais tant pis, je m'imagine lui faire l'amour tendrement, plonger dans son antre chaude, ses gémissements suite à mes carresses, les pression des ses muscles autour de mon membre lorsqu'elle atteindra son apogée. **

**Mais je suis tiré de ce rêve merveilleux par la main d'Edward sur mon bras.**

_**-Si tu ne calmes pas tout le monde, il va y avoir une orgie ! **_

**Oh, merde ! J'ai projeté sans m'en rendre compte, en effet l'ambiance est plutôt chaude. Je n'ose même pas envisager les pensées que mon frère entend, le pauvre ! Quoique ça lui servira de leçon pour s'être moqué de moi et puis le contraste avec l'état de somnolence de tout à l'heure est saisissant. On ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas rendre le cours plus vivant ! Allez, par pitié pour mon frère, j'envoie une puissante vague de calme et les choses rentrent dans l'ordre mais je pense que beaucoup se souviendront de ce cours.**

**On se retrouve tous devant le self.**

_**-Alors comment était ton cours ?**_** demande Alice en souriant**

_**-Très instructif, merci**_

_**-C'est un plaisir de t'aider frangin.**_

**Je prends la main de Bella et la guide vers la nourriture. Une fois nos plateau remplis on se dirige vers notre table, Bella mange tranquillement pendant qu'Emmet raconte des blagues.**

_**-Est-ce que c'est bon ?**_** questionne Rose**

_**-Non, Esmée cuisine mille fois mieux**_** répond Bella**

_**-Pourquoi tu le manges alors?**_** continue ma soeur**

_**-Déjà que vos plateaus reste intacts si en plus je n'avale rien, cela va attirer l'attention.**_

_**-Tu n'as pas à te forcer, je ne veux pas que tu soies malade**_** lui dis-je**

_**-D'accord, ce sera peut-être meilleur demain.**_

**Cet après-midi elle a espagnol avec Edward puis sport tous ensemble. La permière heure passe lentement, à peine la sonnerie retentit que je suis déjà sorti. On va au gymnase, je suis malheureusement obligé de la laisser devant les vestiaires. Edward me tire derrière lui, je me change rapidement pour la retrouver au plus vite lorsque je suis envahi par un puissant désir, je cherche d'où cela provient, du vestiaire des filles, étrange. Edward et moi sortons attendre nos moitiés, Bella se colle à Alice et court pratiquement se jeter sur moi dés qu'elle m'aperçoit. Je lui demande**

_**-Que c'est -il passé ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas, on était en train de se changer et c'est devenu bizarre.**_

_**-Vous vous souvenez la première fois que Bella a été à la piscine, dans le salon**_** dit ma soeur.**

**Evidemment c'est la première fois que j'ai découvert son corps de déesse, elle est gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir, puis je me rappelle leurs réactions. Effectivement, ce sont bien les même émotions que j'ai ressenties il y a quelques instants. Il faudra en parler à Carlisle d'ailleurs. **

**Le prof nous annonce que l'on débutera par l'athlétisme au premier trimestre. L'échauffement commence, puis on est répartis en plusieurs groupes pour passer aux différents ateliers. Heureusement Bella est dans notre groupe; d'accord j'ai légèrement influencé le prof quand il faisait les équipes mais c'est normal, il est hors de question qu'un autre mâle l'approche s'il veut garder sa tête, donc j'ai agi par pur altruisme ! Bella a un rythme soutenu, on se cale sur le sien, ne pouvant pas exploiter nos véritables capacités.**

**Une fois fini, on rejoint Em et Rose aux voitures, direction la maison. Carlisle et Esmée nous accueillent, Bella raconte sa journée puis va aider notre mère en cuisine. J'en profite pour faire part à Carlisle des évènements étranges d'aujourd'hui. Tout en mangeant, Bella ne cesse de complimenter Esmée sur sa cuisine et de la remercier; puis on s'installe sur le canapé pour regarder un film. A peine a-t-il commencé qu'elle pose la tête sur mon épaule et s'endort.**

_**-La pauvre, la journée l'a épuisée**_** s'attendrit ma mère.**

_**-Oui, cela a été riche en émotions**_** rit Eward en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.**

**Je l'installe confortablement sur mes genoux jusqu'a la fin du film, puis la mets au lit.**

_**-Repose toi mon ange, demain une autre journée nous attend.**_

**Alors que pensez-vous de cette première journée ? J'attends vos réactions et je vous réserve une surprise pour la suite mais il faudra être patient a bientôt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont chanceux. voici un chapitre court donc désolée par avance. Merci pour vos reviews , bonne lecture.**

**Pov Jasper**

**La semaine s'est bien passée , Bella s'habitue doucement au lycée et au rythme scolaire. Enfin nous sommes le week-end , je vais pouvoir profiter d'elle non-stop , parce que les cours sont aussi éprouvants pour moi , je n'aime pas être séparé d'elle.**

**Lorsque je descend je perçois toute sa joie, elle est de très bonne humeur ce matin. Elle prend son petit déjeuner puis me demande**

_**-Est qu'il y a la mer pas loin ?**_

_**-Oui l'océan n'est qu'a une heure d'ici.**_

_**-Carlisle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**-Non, il est de repos**_** répond Esmé**

_**-Pourrait-on y aller tous ensemble s'il vous plaît ?**_

**Bien que surpris par sa demande, on s'empresse d'accepter, c'est la première fois qu'elle exprime un souhait, on est sur la bonne voie. Pendant que les filles préparent les sacs et de quoi pique-niquer pour Bella, on étudie la carte pour trouver un coin pas trop fréquenté même si Alice nous a assuré que le temps resterait couvert. On prend la jeep d'Emmet et la volvo d'Edward. je remarque que plus on se rapproche de notre destination plus Bella sautille d'impatience. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu si excitée , sa joie est contagieuse, c'est donc dans une ambiance joviale que nous faisons le reste du trajet. A peine arrivée, Bella saute de la voiture et court sur la plage.**

_**-Vous venez vous baigner ?**_** nous demande-t-elle**

_**-L'eau risque d'être trop froide, tu vas tomber malade**_** lui dit Carlisle**

_**-S'il vous plaît et puis je ne crains pas le froid**_** rigole-t-elle en me regardant.**

_**-D'accord mais pas trop longtemps**_** cède notre père en la voyant si enthousiaste. **

**Elle se jette à l'eau en riant, nous la rejoignons, on nage et s'éclabousse pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Bella s'approche de moi et dit**

_**-Restez là, je reviens vite.**_

**Elle plonge avant que j'aie pu réagir. Je scrute l'eau mais elle ne remonte pas, je commence à m'inquiéter cela fait un moment qu'elle est sous l'eau. Si elle avait eu un ennui ou fait un malaise? Au moment où je m'apprête à plonger, elle ressort enfin. Je me précipite sur elle.**

_**-Ne me refais jamais ça, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.**_

_**-Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'inquièter, je peux rester très longtemps sous l'eau. Venez, j'ai une surprise pour vous**_** dit-elle en regagnant la plage.**

**Elle s'assied près d'Esmé et Carlisle puis dépose une douzaine de perles sous nos yeux ébahis.**

_**-C'est pour vous remercier, vous pourrez en faire des bijoux.**_

_**-C'est magnifique ma chérie**_** sourit Esmé**

_**-Où les as-tu trouvés?**_** demande Rose**

_**-Dans l'océan**_

**Mes soeurs ses lèvent et la prennent dans leurs bras tout en murmurant des mercis touchés.**

_**-C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous prouver ma gratitude, mais ce n'est pas fini, j'ai autre chose pour vous.**_

_**-Tu n'as pas besoin de nous faire de cadeau, ta présence nous suffit**_** dit Carlisle.**

_**-J'y tiens, cela me fait plaisit et puis vous m'avez dit qu'un cadeau ne se refusait pas**_** répond-elle en citant notre père.**

_**-C'est vrai tu as raison.**_

_**-Restez sur la plage et profitez du spectacle.**_

**Elle court dans l'eau mais avant de plonger me regarde**

_**-Je ne serai pas longue promis.**_

**En effet moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle refait surface.**

_**-J'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

**Elle disparait de nouveau pour revenir sur le dos d'un orque ! Rapidement deux dauphins les rejoignent, Bella leur fait un signe et c'est le début d'un ballet aquatique qui commence. Les dauphins plongent, sautent et exécutent de nombreuses figures en synchronisation parfaite. L'orque tourne sur elle-même, nous salue avec ses nagoires et fait des sauts impressionnants. Bella se fait tirer puis pousser par les dauphins. Ils la soulèvent avec leur museau, l'envoient en l'air, elle tourbillonne, exécute plusieurs figures acrobatiques et danse avec eux. L'orque s'élance, prend de la vitesse puis jette Bella très haut en l'air avant de la réceptionner sur sa queue à la façon d'un toboggan. Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser malgré mon angoisse de la voir si près de cette énorme masse de muscles qui pourrait l'écraser sans s'en rendre compte. Ma famille est émerveillée, et moi aussi il faut l'avouer. Nous n'avions jamais assisté à pareil spectacle, et grâce à Bella ces instants resteront gravés dans notre mémoire vampirique à jamais. Soudain ma belle se met à chanter un mélodie aussitôt accompagnée par ses amis aquatiques, cet air fascinant, nous captive et nous détend. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps cela a duré mais lorsque cela s'arrête je me sens triste subitement. Je regarde Bella qui s'approche doucement et stoppe à cent mètres du rivage.**

_**-Est-ce que cela vous tente de venir les caresser ?**_

_**-Ne vont-ils pas avoir peur de nous ?**_** demande Carlisle**

_**-Approchez lentement et laissez une distance, s'ils sont confiants ils viendront.**_

**Doucement on entre dans l'eau, à la moitié du chemin on attend, Bella les câline puis nous rejoint pour se blottir dans mes bras.**

_**-Cela vous a plu ?**_

_**-C'était merveilleux !**_** s'écrie Alice**

_**-Magnifique**_** continue Edward**

_**-Tu semble en symbiose avec eux, c'est incroyable**_** poursuit notre père**

_**-Merci pour ces images inoubliables**_** Esmé est très émue**

**Elle me regarde , curieuse de savoir ce que j'en pense.**

_**-Je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour le décrire, même si au début j'ai eu peur que tu te blesses**_** dis-je avec un sourire contrit, **_**cétait hypnotisant, sans parler de ta voix enchanteresse , je pourrais t'écouter des heures, mon ange.**_

**Elle rougit sous le compliment ; en voyant les dauphins approcher elle nous dit de rester immobile, de les laisser nous sentir, nous toucher. Lentement ils nous frôlent, puis passent entre nos jambes, l'orque se joint à eux. Soudain les dauphins remontent et arrosent Emmet à grand jets, Bella éclate de rire**

_**-C'est bon , ils vous ont adoptés et veulent jouer !**_

**Emmet ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et les éclabousse à son tour, puis une bataille générale éclate sous nos rires. Rose et Alice se laissent entraîner par les dauphins tandis qu'Emmet s'accroche à l'aileron de l'orque. Ils se baladent pendant quelques instants avant de laisser la place aux autres. Tout le monde nage avec ces merveilleux mammifères, chacun profitant de ces instants magiques. Une dernières caresse puis nous regagnons le rivage, Bella se sèche rapidement, le vent s'est levé et elle commence à frissonner.**

_**-Il est temps de rentrer**_** dit Carlisle, en mode médecin.**

**Durant le trajet nous la remercions encore pour son cadeau formidable, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle nous a offert. Le temps d'une après-midi nous sommes redevenus humains, nous nous sommes amusés en famille, oubliant notre condition particulière. D'habitude les animaux nous fuient, sentant notre instinct de prédateur, mais grâce à son aura protectrice, un miracle s'est accompli.**

**Arrivé à la maison je la met au lit, elle est complètement épuisée. Elle s'endort le sourire aux lèvres, c'est la première fois que je l'a vois si épanouie. Je me demande si c'est parce que la mer lui manque, elle nous l'avais dit à Volterra, ou bien le soulagement d'avoir pu nous remercier, elle avait l'air d'y tenir énormément. En tout cas je compte tout faire pour voir son sourire illuminer son visage de nouveau.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce moment ? Certains ont-ils deviné la nature de Bella ? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Si profond **

**Bonjour à toutes, non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre! Je n'ai absolument aucunes excuses pour avoir mis un an a poster un chapitre et j'espère juste qu'il reste encore des personnes qui le liront. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, en particulier celle de n'gie qui m'a remotivé. Promis le chapitre suivant ne tardera pas. Félicitations vous êtes sur la bonne voie pour la nature de Bella. Bonne lecture.**

**Pov Jasper**

**Carlisle a contacté nos cousins , il espère qu'avec l'aide d'Eléazar , ils vont réussir a percer le mystère de Bella. Notre père ne s'avoue pas facilement vaincu et il a trouvé en ma compagne un défi à sa passe ses journées dans ses livres pour récolter le moindre indice ce qui jusqu'a présent ne lui a pas été d'un grand secours. Notre oncle est également un grand amateur d'énigme, je suis certains qu'il sera très intéressé et apportera toute son aide.**

**Les Délani arrivent dans quelques heures, toute la famille est ravie, cela doit faire dix ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. J'ai prévenu Bella de leur visite et je lui ai décris au mieux chaque membre du clan. Alice et Rosalie aussi parlent souvent de nos cousines.**

**Plus l'échéance se rapproche et plus la tention de ma compagne augmente, je la prends dans mes bras pour la détendre mais même si elle se laisse faire et à l'air d'apprécier, ses muscles restent raides.**

_**-Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, ils sont vraiment gentil.**_**lui dis-je à l'oreille en entendant la voiture arrivée .**

_**-Oui, je ne vais pas vous déçevoir.**_

**Ils se garent devant la maison, les portières claquent et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de sonner, Esmée ouvre la porte et les acceuille chaleureusement.**

_**-C'est si bon de vous revoir**_** dit Carlisle en prenant Carmen dans ses bras.**

_**-Oui cela faisait trop longtemps **_**sourit celle-ci.**

**Kate, Tania et Irina sont déjà entrain de discuter avec Rose et Alice. Je m'avance vers Carmen et Eléazar pour les saluer.**

_**-Heureux de vous revoir, je vous présente Bella.**_

_**-Ravie de te renconter Bella**_** sourit Carmen**

_**-Moi de même**_** répond ma compagne guère à l'aise.**

**Eléazar s'avance pour me sérrer la main et quand il croise le regard de Bella je le sent surpris et fasciné.**

_**-Voici donc la charmante Bella.**_

**Mais dés qu'il s' approche, une immense vague de terreur me saisit, c'est tellement fort que je reste paralysé d'effroi quelques secondes avant de me contrôler. La respiration de Bella revient peu à peu à la normale, et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, elle lui répond.**

_**-Oui Monsieur.**_

**Toute son attitude a changé en quelques secondes, elle se tasse sur elle-même, baisse la tête et son ton est monotone comme lors de ses débuts ici. Tout le monde a remarqué le changement mais personne n'ose rien dire.**

_**-Je vais vous laissez discuter avec vos invités, je serais en haut si vous avez besoin de moi.**_

**Elle se dirige vers l'escalier en effectuant un gros détour pour ne pas passer à côté d'Eléazar.**

_**-Il se passe quoi là?**_** Demande Emmet**

**J'aimerai bien le savoir moi aussi! Ok elle n'a pas rencontrer beaucoup de vampires, civilisé j'entends, mais cela c'est bien passé jusqu'a l'arrivée d'Eléazar. Visiblement elle a une peur bleue de lui mais est-ce parce que c'est un homme ou bien autre chose?**

_**-Suis-je si tériffiant que cela?**_** Eléazar ne comprends pas non plus.**

_**-Mais non **_**le rassure sa femme.**

**Esmé leur propose de s'installer au salon , pour détendre l'atmosphère et engage ausitôt la sujets ne manquent pas mais rapidement Eléazar ,curieux comme toujours interroge notre père sur les raisons de cette visite si urgente.**

_**-Alors en quoi puis-je t'être utile, tu avais l'air si préssé eu téléphone.**_

_**-C'est à dire, c'est délicat et cela requiert une discrétion absolue de votre part à tous.**_

**Les Délani acquiessent et attendent la suite intrigués.**

_**-Je t'ai expliqué que Bella est la compagne de Jasper. Mais la situation est beaucoup plus compliquée en réalité. D'une part sa nature humaine est un problème, sur le long terme,cependant la priorité est qu'elle reste ici définitivement.**_

_**-Qu'entends-tu par là? Pourquoi devrait-elle partir puisque son compagnon est ici?**_

_**-Nous l'avons rencontré chez les Volturis et Aro lui accorde une attention toute particulière.**_

**A ses mots je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner, jamais plus il ne la touchera, ni personne d'autre, pas tant que je serais vivant!**

_**-Oh mon Dieu!**_** s'écrient les soeurs Délani. Elles n'ont renconter les Volturis qu'une seule fois et cela s'est soldé par un destin funeste pour leur mère, des siècles après la mémoire est toujours aussi vive , ainsi que la douleur.**

_**-Que font-ils avec des humains? D'habitude ils ne restent pas vivant très longtemps.**_** soupire Carmen**

_**-C'est a cause de ses dons, évidement! Aro a toujours été un collectionneur.**_**répond Eléazar **_**Mais comment avez-vous réussi à le convaincre de la laisser partir avec vous? **_

_**-Grâce à Alice**_** dit Carlisle**

_**-Ils auraient fini par la tuer!Ce sont des monstres, ce qu'elle a subi n'est pas tolérable même pour un vampire.**_** grogne Rosalie**

**En voyant nos mines si affectées, ils réalisent l'horreur .**

_**-Non, ne me dîtes pas qu'ils ont osés!**_** Crie Tania hors d'elle**

_**-Et bien plus encore, Aro l'utilise également pour ce nourir, ce porc trouve dommage qu'un tel nectar ne se perde.**_** Emmet a du mal à se contrôler, je lui envoie un peu de calme avant qu'il ne fasse un carnage.**

_**-La pauvre petite**_** murmure Kate**

**Tous sont aussi attristé que nous par les épreuves que Bella a du subir et même s'ils ne la connaissent pas, ils débordent de compassion pour elle.**

_**-Eléazar, qu'as-tu voulu dire par"ses dons"?**_**Demande Edward**

_**-Elle en a plusieurs, vous n'avez pas remarqué?**_

_**-Non.**_

_**-C'est assez compliqué à décrire mais je vais peut augmenter ou diminuer le pouvoir des autres.**_** Rien qu'a voir nos tête il sourit.**_** Par exemple avec Kate , elle pourra annuler ton pouvoir ou au contraire te permettre de l'étendre et tu serais en mesure d'électrocuter des personnes à distance.**_

_**-Trop cool !**_**dit Emmet**

**-En effet, je comprend qu'Aro la garde précieusement.**

_**-Je pense qu'il ignore qu'elle peut développer les pouvoirs , elle a toujours refuser de s'en servir au château. Elle se contentait de réduir ceux des autres et Aro essaye de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'atteindre c'est pourquoi il ne l'a pas transformer avant, elle serait totalement incontrôlable étant insensible a leurs dons.**_**poursuit Carlisle.**

_**-Il ne sait pas non plus que c'est ta compagne j'imagine.**_** Dit Eléazar en me regardant.**

_**-Non, je ne l'ai reconnu que plus tard, elle m'a protègé dès le début en empêchant Aro de lire en moi mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait reconnu en tant que compagnon, nos rapports sont compliqués.**_

**Je grimace en me rendant compte combien c'est vrai et même si elle accepte certains contacts physique, nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassé à mon plus grand regret.**

_**-Il vaut mieux qu'il continu de l'ignorer, on ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir. Cependant tu te trompes sur une chose Carlisle, elle n'est pas humaine, ou en tout cas pas complètement.**_

**Nous le regardons tous ahuris, il doit sûrement faire erreurs, son coeur bat, elle se nourrit normalement, a besoin de dormir, ceux sont des caractéristiques humaines.**

_**-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?**_** interroge notre père aussi perdu que nous.**

_**-C'est quelques chose que je ressent, je perçois les dons comme des sortes d'auras qui m'indique de quoi est capable la personne concernée. Mais les auras des vampires et des humains sont très différentes aussi bien en couleurs qu'en puissance, hors la sienne... Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareille. C'est magnifique et indescriptible. Mais une chose est sûre , elle n'est pas humaine. De plus je perçois quelque chose de plus mais je ne sais pas quoi exectement, c'est très frustrant.**_

_**-Mais alors qu'est-elle?**_** Demande Edward**

_**-Je ne sais pas mais cela m'intrigue au plus au point, sans vouloir t'offencer Jasper.**_

_**-Je comprends et j'aimerai savoir moi aussi.**_

_**-C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à toi,**_** dit Carlisle, **_**j'espérai que tu pourrais m'aider. J'ai déjà récolté plusieurs informations , peut-être qu'un regard neuf fera la différence.**_

_**-Je serais heureux de t'aider.**_

**Aussitôt ils s'éclipsent dans le bureau de Carlisle et je pense qu'ils ne sont pas prêt d'en ressortir. Au moins avec deux personnes si passionnés, on devrait en apprendre un peu plus. Eléazar est un puit de sciences, ses années auprès des Volturi lui on donné accès à des livres extrèmement rares et anciens .**

**Mais bien sûr! Je suis vraiment trop bête, Il a fait parti des Volturi. Je me précipite dans notre chambre et trouve Bella allongé sur le sol au pied du m'empresse de la prendre dans mes bras et nous installe sur le lit. Elle se tend mais ne fait aucuns mouvements. Je lui caresse le dos doucement,tendrement, j'ai toujours besoin de la toucher, de la sentir près de moi.**

_**-Bella, tu n'as rien a craindre, crois-moi s'il te plaît**_**.**

**Elle me regarde craintivement et je peux voir a quel point elle est terriffiée.**

_**-Tu as déjà croisé Eléazar au château, n'est-ce pas?**_

**Elle acquiesse lentement.**

_**-Il y a très longtemps il fesait parti de la garde**_**, elle se raidit tellement que son dos craque, je poursuit donc rapidement, **_**mais il les a quitté lorsqu'il a trouvé sa compagne ,Carmen. Il ne garde aucuns contact avec eux, mais lors des récpetions il est obligé de s'y rendre comme tout le monde. Je t'assure qu'il n'a rien avoir avec les vampires que tu as rencontré.**_

**Malgré mon petit discours elle ne paraît pas plus confiante, ni mes caresses ni mes mots n'ont l'air d'avoir un impact.**

_**-As-tu vu ses yeux? Il est végétarien , comme nous , et sa famille aussi. Mais le plus important c'est qu'il a mon entière confiance**_**.**

**Elle relève les yeux vers moi, son regard m'étudie attentivement cherchant le moindre signe d'hésitation, finalement elle murmure**

_**-Je te fais confiance, si tu es sûr de toi, je vais faire un effort.**_

_**-Merci**_** dis-je soulagé.**

**On se repose jusqu'a ce qu'Esmé appelle Bella pour manger. On descend l'escalier , au salon les conversations vont bon train, ils font comme si de rien n'était mais chacun épie les gestes de Bella. D'ailleurs celle-ci a marqué un temps d'arrêt en cherchant Eléazar mais remarquant son abscence , elle se relaxe un peu. Arrivé à la cuisine , une assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise l'attend.**

_**-Je sais que tu aimes ça **_**sourit Esmé**

_**-Merci.**_

**Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres ce qui comble ma mère de bonheur. Bella fini rapidement son assiette et complimente notre mère pour sa délicieuse cuisine. Je l'entraîne au salon pour faire connaissance avec les autres. Bien que stressé au début, elle réussi à ce détendre en partie grâce à Emmet et ses pitreries. Nos cousines se montent très douces et joviales envers ma compagne, qui peu à peu redevient elle-même.**

_**-Emmet n'arrête pas de nous parler de votre sortie à la mer, ça à l'air magique, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir le voir de mes yeux**_**. s'extasie Irina**

_**-Je pourrais vous le montrer si vous voulez**_** Dit Bella timidement.**

_**-C'est vrai?**_** s'entousiasme Irina**

_**-Si cela vous fait plaisir et que Jasper est d'accord?**_

_**-Evidemment.**_

**Mais je suis content que mon avis lui importe, pas qu'elle est besoin de me demander l'autorisation, c'est juste que ça fait plaisir , elle pense à moi. Je suis sûr d'avoir un sourire niais sur le visage vu qu'Emmet se moque de moi, mais je m'en fiche!**

**Les trois soeurs se mettent à effectuer une sorte de danse de la joie tout en criant"On va aller danser avec les dauphins"**

**Alerté par les cris Eléazar et Carlisle nous rejoignent.**

_**-Dois-je en conclure qu'une sortie à la mer est prévu pour bientôt?**_** Rit notre père**

_**-Bella va nous monter son spectacle**_** explique Tania**

_**-Je serais ravie d'y assister, si je peux ?**_** Demande Eléazar en adressant un regard bienveillant à ma compagne. Elle respire profondement puis lui répond**

_**-Oui, bien sûr.**_

_**-Merci, Bella. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de m'accorder ta confiance et je comprends tes raisons. Mais sache que les Cullen font partie de notre famille , donc toi aussi , et que nous protègeons les notres quoi qu'il arrive. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous sois en sûre.**_

**Bella ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, son regard plongeant au plus profond d'Eléazar comme pour sonder la véracité de ses propos. Puis elle hoche la tête pour le remercier et s' installe confortablement sur moi. Je suis heureux que la situation se débloque, nous allons pouvoir profiter de nos retrouvailles dans de bonnes conditions. **

**Je suis fier de Bella, elle a su affronter ses peurs et même si elle reste méfiante , elle fait réellement des efforts pour inclure notre oncle. Elle me fait confiance , c'est très important pour moi, et là elle est blottie contre mon torse, donc je suis au paradis. Il règne un ambiance agréable et reposante. Enfin jusqu'a ce qu'Alice parle:**

_**-Demain il fera le temps idéal **_

_**-A nous les petits poissons!**_** rigole Emmet.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Bonsoir, je suis contente qu'il reste des lecteurs et je vous remercie pour votre patience. Vos reviews me font très plaisir. Je pense publier un chapitre par mois, je sais c'est long mais je vais faire au mieux promis. Bonne lecture et merci d'être toujours là.**

**Pov Jasper**

**C'est le grand jour, nous allons à la mer. Les Delani sont impatient en particulier Tanya, Kate et Irina qui sans mon aide serait de vrai piles électriques. Bien qu'un peu angoissée Bella est heureuse.**

**Lorsque l'on descend de voiture, elle se précipite vers la mer et inspire profondément, son visage resplendie de bonheur. Je pense que nous allons organiser des sorties plus souvent, je ne me lasse pas de voir son si beau sourire, la mer a un effet relaxant sur elle. **

**Nous nous regroupons sur la plage et nous mettons en maillots. Bella se dévêti,aussitôt nos regards sont attirés par son corps,une déferlante de désir me submerge et sentant que cela ne vient pas que de moi, je grogne férocement. Elle est à moi !Personne ne me la prendra!Mais malgré mon avertissement ils n'arrêtent pas,j'envisage sérieusement de leur apprendre le respect. comment osent-ils passer outre mon autorité! Je me positionne prêt à bondir lorsqu'une main se pose sur moi. Bella me regarde inquiête et me demande si ça va.J'enroule mes bras autour de son magnifique corps et fusille du regard chaque personne présente. Heureusement ils ont la décence de baisser les yeux honteux.J'inspire son odeur et me détend doucement, je lui sourit pour la rassurer.**

_**-Vous ne vous changez pas ?**_** demande-t-elle**

**En effet dés l'instant où elle avait commencé à enlever ses vêtements , ils avaient tous suspendu leur gestes.**

_**-Si, si **_**réponds Alice**

**En quelques secondes nous voici prêt à aller dans l'eau. **

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?**_** Interroge Tanya **

_**-C'est l'effet Bella. **_**soupire Rosalie **_**vous allez vous y habituer.**_

**Je perçois leur trouble, surtout chez les femmes Délani, elles sont perturbées d'avoir eu tant de désir pour ma compagne. Eléazar lui est honteux, jamais il n'a éprouvé un tel désir de sa vie,et pour la compagne d'un autre en plus!**

_**-Je suis navré Jasper, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. **_**murmure-t-il. Le pauvre n'ose même pas regarder sa femme,il culpabilise beaucoup trop.**

_**-Cela surprend la prémière fois mais tu n'as rien a te reprocher mon ami,**_** le rassure Carlisle, **_**nous avons tous éprouvé les même sensations.C'est une des choses dont je voulais te parler justement, finalement c'est peut-être mieux de le vivre afin de se rendre compte de l'impact réel.**_

_**-J'aurais aimé être prévenu**_** dit Kate, **_**c'était dérangeant et acptivant à la fois.**_

**Se rendant compte de leurs paroles ils me regardent désolé et inquiet. Ils savent que je serai dans mon droit de leur infligé une bonne correction, on ne plaisante par avec les compagnes chez les vampires. Notre nature nous rend extrèmement posséssif et d'ailleur cela fait parti de nos lois , il est interdit de séparer les compagnons.**

_**-Je passe pour cette fois, mais à l'avenir détourner le regard parce que je ne pourrai pas me maîtriser!On l'a échappé de peu croyez moi.**_

**Soulagé ils m'envoient toute leur gratitude. Bella me carresse les bras, elle n'a pas saisi notre échange à vitesse vampirique, je profite de ses moments de tendresse, ils sont si rare. Elle remue dans mes bras.**

_**-On peut y aller , s'il te plaît **_**chuchote-t-elle impatiente.**

_**-Vas-y**_** dis-je en souriant**

**Elle court et se jette dans l'eau, une vague de bien-être me percute au même instant. Je suis heureux de pouvoir ressentir ses émotions plus souvent, d'autant plus lorsqu'elles sont si agréable. Elle se retourne et dit**

_**-Restez sur la plage , je reviens vite**_**.Puis plonge dans les profondeurs de l'océan.**

**L'ambiance redevient euphorique, ma famille a hâte de revivre ses moments privilégiés avec nos amis aquatiques et les Délani sont impatient d'assister au spectacle. Après quelques minutes on apperçoit Bella se faire tirer par des dauphins. Elle nous salue et se retourne vers l'horizon. Comme si c'était le signal, les dauphins se mettent à sauter, tourner, nous faire signe avec leurs nageoirs. Soudain Bella se soulève, c'est comme si elle pouvait marcher sur l'eau. Elle se met a danser à la surface de l'eau, les dauphins sautant par-dessus elle . C'est magnifique. Puis elle prend de la hauteur , une baleine émerge sous ses pieds,Bella s'avance vers son nez et se retrouve propulsé dans les airs lorsque celle-ci expulse l'eau par ses narines. Elle se receptionne en équilibre sur le nez d'un dauphin et celui-ci se met à tourner sur lui-même tel une danseuse.**

**Bella s'amuse comme une folle, elle est en osmose avec son elle se met a chanter, rapidement les dauphins et la baleine l'accompagent. Nous sommes captivés par cette mélodie envoûtante et comme la première fois lorsque celle-ci s'arrête un grand vide s'empart de moi.J'aimerai qu'elle chante pendant des heures tellement les émotions procurées sont grandiose. C'est un bien-être indescriptible.**

**Elle revient vers nous et dit**

_**-Vous pouvez venir jusqu'a moi mais lentement, s'il vous plaît.**_

**Arrivé à sa hauteur, les éloges commencent.**

_**-C'était merveilleux!**_** dit Carmen**

_**-Magnifique!**_** rajoute Tanya**

_**-Fabuleux **_**! renchéri Kate**

_**-Tu crois qu'il vont approcher, j'aimerai bien nager avec eux.**_** Demande Irina**

_**-Je pense que oui**_**. Sourit Bella. Elle tapote l'eau ,quelques instants après les dauphins sont là. Ils nous observent puis se rapprochent. Ils nous frôlent et enfin se laissent caresser au plus grand bonheur des soeurs Délani. Chacun passe un moment privilégié avec les mammifères . Ces instants resterons gravé à jamais dans notre mémoires. Les Délanis ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur Bella, ils la remercient une bonne centaines de fois pour ce spectacle inoubliable.**

**Nous regagnons la plage, installé sur les serviettes nous profitons du temps relativement chaud pour la saison. Bella affiche un grand sourire , ma famille est heureuse et nos amis aussi, ce qui semble lui faire très plaisir. Je devine qu'elle se sent encore redevable envers nous. Si seulement je pouvais lui faire comprendre qu'elle nous apporte tant de chose inespérées. J'avais renoncé a trouver le bonheur, me contentant de vivre le jour présent sans rien attendre. Mais elle a donné un vrai sens à ma vie, maintenant j'ai des projet pleins la tête, je me surprend à rêver d'un avenir à deux, et j'aime ça. **

**Ma famille l'a adopté dès le départ et ils sont prêt à tout pour nous aider. Ils l'aiment tellement et je les comprend, elle est si douce, gentille, se préoccupe des autres, sa beauté est juste un bonus, non négligable j'en convient. Mais j'ai toujours accordé plus de valeure à la personnalité, étant empathe c'est inévitable, personne ne peut me tromper. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par Edward.**

_**-On a de la visite.**_

**Nous suivons tous son regard et apperçevons trois hommes sortir de l'eau . Ils se dirigent vers nous sans hésitations ce qui est bizarre. Nous sommes sur nos gardes, instinctivement les humains nous évitent donc pourquoi pas eux. Ils s'arrêtent à deux mètres de nous.**

_**-Bonjour.**_** dit le premier avec un sourire**

_**-Bonjour**_** répond poliment Carlisle.**

_**-Etes-vous de la région? **_**poursuit-il.**

_**-Oui , pourquoi?**_

_**-Nous sommes nouveaux dans le coin, on avait pévu de visiter les environs mais en voyant la mer nous n'avons pas résisté à son appel,**_**son regard se pose sur Bella.**_** Peut-être auriez vous des endroits à nous suggérer?**_

_**-Loin de nous ça me paraît bien! **_**murmure Rosalie**

_**-La ville le plus proche est Forks, il y a aussi le réserve indienne et la forêt environnante**_** dit Carlisle.**

_**-Vous venez de Forks?**_** Demande le deuxième homme**

**Carlisle acquiesce. Je les observe plus attentivement, ils ont l'air jeunes dans la vingtaine environ,de taille normale et sont tous bruns avec des yeux bleus. Vu leur ressemblence je pense qu'ils sont frères. Je sonde leur émotions mais ne detecte rien de particulier, ils sont juste heureux. Ma famille se méfie, en particulier Rose qui est très protectrice, Edward est frustré, Carmen et Eléazar sont curieux et visiblement ils plaisent aux soeurs Délanis ce qui me fait sourire. De vrai croqueuse d'hommes ses trois là!**

_**-Pardon, nous ne nous sommes même pas présenté, je suis Scott et voici Liam et Josh mes frères.**_

_**-Carlisle , ma femme Esmé et nos enfants, Edward et Alice, Jasper et Bella, Emmet et Rosalie; ainsi que nos amis Eléazar et sa femme Carmen, Tanya, Kate et Irina.**_

**Je remarque que leurs regards c'est arrêté plus longtemps sur Bella et nos cousines, pour ses dernières rien d'étonnant vu leurs talents de séductrice mais je n'apprécie pas qu'ils lorgent ma compagne! Je m'empresse de la rapprocher de moi en passant un bras sur sa taille et relève la tête fièrement sans les quitter des yeux. ça à l'air de les amuser , ils prennent un plaisir évident à étudier chaques courbes de son corps. Je grogne un avertissement, soit ils sont complètement inconscient soit ils sont vraiment idiots mais dans tout les cas s'ils continuent ils vont mourrir! Carlisle me demande de rester calme, ouais plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Comment le prendrait-il lui si c'était sa compagne la cible. Heureusement Bella prend ma main dans la sienne, elle a du sentir mon changement d'humeur. Je lui carresse tendrement les doigts et m'apaise peu à peu. Puis à la surprise générale elle demande**

_**-Vous allez rester dans la région?**_

_**-Oui, l'endroit nous plaît.**_** Répond Liam avec un sourire.**

_**-C'est très jolie par ici vous verrez**_**.dit-elle en souriant à son tour.**

**Nous sommes étonné par son comportement, elle est si timide d'habitude, mais elle semble avoir confiance en eux et je trouve ça bizarre. C'est vrai quoi, ceux sont de parfait inconnu, alors la méfiance est de mise. **

_**-Nous nous verrons peut-être au lycée?**_** demande Scott**

_**-Oui, si vous allez à celui de Forks.**_

_**-Vous y allez aussi ?**_** dit Josh en s'adressant a Tanya , Kate et Irina**

_**-Pas pour l'instant, mais c'est fort probable**_** sourit Tanya surprenant tout le monde.**

_**-Dans ce cas à lundi, merci pour les conseils et bonne journée.**_

**Ils nous saluent , puis s'éloignent tranquillement le long de la plage.**

_**-Je ne les aime pas !**_** Rosalie ne fait confiance à personne, mais je partage son avis.**

_**-Voyons Rose, nous ne les connaissons pas**_**, raisonne Esmé**

_**-Et ce serait mieux que cela continue ainsi.**_** poursuit ma soeur.**

_**-D'autant plus que je ne perçoit pas leurs pensées et je n'aime pas ça. **_**souligne Edward.**

_**-Je ne les ai pas vu venir, c'est étrange.**_** Renchérit Alice**

_**-Du calme. Ils ne m'ont pas paru suspect mais je pense qu'il faut se montrer prudent.**_** Dit Carlisle**

_**-Comment on va faire au lycée?**_** demande Emmet**

_**-Tâchez de les éviter un maximum. Et toi Jasper qu'as tu ressenti venant d'eux?**_

_**-Le bonheur et la joie dominent mais ils étaient curieux. Et je n'ai pas apprécié qu'ils accordent une si grande attention à ma compagne.**_

_**-Moi je les trouvent à croquer!**_** Dit Kate**

**Au moment où Tanya va rajouter quelques chose nous perçevons leur conversations et écoutons attentivement ce qui va suivre.**

_**-Bon ben va falloir s'inscrire rapidement dans ce lycée.**_** dit Scott**

_**-Aller, cache ta joie! Et puis tu vas enfin pouvoir enrichir ta culture.**_** Le taquine Liam**

_**-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour elle?**_**continue Scott**

_**-Je suis content de la revoir, elle a tellement changé. Et puis vous avez vu, elle l'a trouvé. **_**dit Josh admiratif**

_**-D'ailleurs, ça ne va pas être facile de l'approchée, il a l'air assez possésif le gars. On aurait dit qu'il allait nous sauter dessus!**_** rigole Liam rapidement rejoint par ses frères.**

_**-On trouvera un moyen, maintenant plus question de la perdre de vue. Et puis elle n'a pas peur de nous alors rien perdu. Peut-être qu'elle se souvient?**_**dit Scott plein d'espoir.**

_**-Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Mais peut-être un jour.**_**Soupire Josh**

_**-Bon faudrait s'activer on a pleins de chose à faire d'ici lundi.**_

_**-J'espère qu'il y aura les trois filles , j'ai resenti un truc.**_** Dit Josh**

_**-Ouais nous aussi .**_

_**-Qui sait c'est peut-être notre tour. Souvenez-vous de ce qu'a dit Anaya.**_** poursuit Scott**

_**-Ah, si seulement! C'est pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie mais je ne serais pas contre une présence féminine .**_

_**-Comme je te comprend.**_** Renchéri Josh.**

_**-Aller les gars , on se bouge.**_** Dit Scott autoritaire.**

**Ils s'éloignent en courant, nous laissant plus perplexe que jamais. Ils ont l'air de connaître des choses sur ma compagne , des choses que j'ignore et elle aussi. Sans compter qu'ils vont essayer de ce rapprocher d'elle, s'ils croient que je vais les laisser faire ils se trompent lourdement! En voilà trois que l'on va surveiller de près et je sais que je peux compter sur mes frères et soeurs, on va les coller comme leurs ombres. **

**La journée de lundi s'annonce difficile, heureusement que j'ai le soutien de ma famille et de nos amis.**

**Alors que pensez-vous de l'arrivée des nouveaux personnages?**

**Je ne sais pas si certains suivent ma fic Perdue, mais si c'est le cas, je tiens a vous informer que je n'ai malheureusement plus d'inspiration pour cette fic. Je trouve dommage de la laisser inachevée c'est pourquoi si quelqu'un est intéressé pour la continuer ou la reprendre merci de me contacter par pm.**


End file.
